Going back and new found love
by damonluver14
Summary: what if Bella was an original vampire, but her real name is Kathleena Isabella Pierce and she is Katherine's older sister...and she goes back to Mystic Falls what if she finds Damon and Stefan there what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know there are a lot of stories like this but I decided to give this a try and it's my first story, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

He left.

He left me in the woods alone.

He said that I was just a distraction, that he never loved me.

Well you know what I think about It, I think its bullshit and I don't really even care, yeah it hurt but I never really loved him call it mean but I don't give a shit.

Let me introduce myself my name is Kathleena Isabella Pierce I was born in Berlin, Germany in 1607 by Isabella and Charles Pierce who had another daughter when I was just two and her name was Katherine Elizabeth Pierce.

Katherine and I looked nothing alike.

I had blond hair, blue-gray eyes and looked like our mother, while Katherine had brown hair and brown eyes and she looked like our father.

Katherine and I use to be real close that was until I had gotten really bad sick and was almost dying, but mother never told anyone that she was a witch, only I knew as I took after my mother's genes of a witch, but Katherine had not and mother had a vampire change me, but Katherine found out and she was furious she wanted to be a vampire like me and ran away before mom could stop her and went to find a vampire and came back two years later when I wasn't home, but when I got home I had went to find my mother, but when I found her in her room she was covered with her blood around her body and a bite mark on her neck and written in her own blood on the wall said 'never underestimate me mother' and I knew it was Katherine.

Mother never really spent allot of her time with Katherine and always favored me the most because I had the gene's of a witch and Katherine had not, but I never cared who she favored the most because it didn't bother me, but Katherine did and hated her for doing it, but I knew one day I was going to get my revenge on her for doing what she did and how much pain she put father and I in, it was not even one year later that father had passed away and I knew it was because mother had died and he stayed as long as he could for me until he couldn't handle it anymore and killed himself, while I wasn't home.

It was 1864 and I had moved in with the Salvatores in Mystic Falls, Virginia, as they thought my parents had sent me here since they were good friends with and was doing something very important and didn't want me to know, but I had came to help save some of the vampires from getting staked or just being killed at all and help them blend in, but not even three days later after my arrival Anna **(**a vampire friend I had made**)** and I were just walking outside just talking **(**we have lapis lazuli rings to keep us from burning in the sunlight**)** when we started approaching back to the the Slavatore's home, I caught one scent thatt smelled very familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

_starting flashback_

_We headed back to the Salvatore resident and I seen Stefan, Damon,and Stefan and Damon's father Mr. Salvatore as I call him or his real name Giuseppe Salvatore as some people call was standing in front of some woman, but I couldn't see what she looked like yet._

_"Oh great Kathleena, Anna this is Katherine Pierce she's going to be staying with us for a while."Mr. Salvatore said and I froze when he said that and looked to see my sister smirking at me, with a glint in her eyes._

_"Hello sister its been a long time."She said and came over kissed both of my cheeks and whispered in my ear "Miss me sister." and turned and looked at Anna._

_"It's nice to meet you Anna." She said curtsying which Anna returned and turned back to Mr. Salvatore , Damon, and Stefan, who seemed to be in shock._

_"You are her sister." Mr. Salvatore asked looking at me, which I just nodded my head to his question, while Katherine spoke._

_" Yes sir, we haven't seen each other in a real long time as I went to live our other relatives while she stayed with our parents." She said looking at them and smilies at Damon and Stefan who smiled back at her._

_"Oh well since that is settled how about Damon and Stefan show you to your room where you will be staying in."Mr. Salvatore said smiling and they walked off to take her to her room, and smiled at us and then walked off in some different direction._

_"Kathleena what are we going to do about Katherine I can tell she's nothing but trouble." Anna asked __panicked_

_End of flashback_

After a few weeks of making a plan of getting rid of Katherine I was to busy to noticed that she had got caught drinking from Stefan from as Mr. Salvatore put vervain in Stefan's and Damon's drink and they had found a way to capture vampires by Jonathan Gilbert and took Katherine and allot more more vampires to Fell's church including Anna's mother but Anna had escaped and ran away and I never seen her again.

I had gotten away before they could find out I was a vampire and tried to get the other vampires out, but couldn't without getting trapped in there myself and not getting out so I had to leave felling sad and angry, it was Katherine's fault this had happened all her fault.

But over the year I had found out that Katherine never was in the church that she was still roaming around and I plan on killing her the next time I seen her,as it was her fault all the vampires were in the church in the first place.**(i was going to stop it there but decided to not be mean and continue)**

Now back to the present I was now walking in the house of my 'fathers' he wasn't really my father obviously, but his name was Charlie Swan he was alone no kids, wife so I thought he would be best to use and I compelled him to think that I was his daughter and some old girlfriend named Renee that broke up with Charlie and left in high school was my mother that came to visit forks for awhile.

You see I am nothing like the _Cullen's_ I am called an original vampire with fangs,burn in the sun, stake through the heart, beating heart just a little slower than normal humans,blood in my system, can eat human food and it taste okay,we have our eyes from human years and we are as soft as human's skin and as warm, and drink human blood, but we don't kill them, well most of us don't.

But the _Cullen's_ have sharp teeth not fangs, sparkle in the sun ya I know I about laughed the first time _he _told me, their skin is like stone and cold as ice,no beating heart, can eat human food, but it tastes disgusting and they have to trow it back up when I don't have to,and they don't have blood in their system more like venom, they don't get to keep our eyes from when they are human and it changes depending on what their diet is and most of them drink human blood so they have red eyes, but if you drink animal blood _shudder_ your eyes are a golden color.

"Hey bells I was getting worried you was lost or ran away." Charlie said smiling coming in from the living room looking at me and I looked right in his eyes back.

"You don't know who Isabella is you never had a daughter and you never had a daughter from Renne and you are going back to what you were doing before I came here." I said compelling him and compelled the whole town making them forget about me and only grabbing my phone and purse that had my credit card and other stuff I'll need for now, I will get everything else when I get to where I am heading and left taking off my brown wig and brown contacts letting my blonde curly hair fall to my shoulders and show my blue-gray eyes.

Finally I reached Port Angeles and found a place that sold cars and compelled the worker there to give me a black with red stripes GT500 mustang and that I had paid for it.

Finally I was on the road going back to it had started and where I had lost my only friends I had left before Katherine took them away.

Mystic Fall, Virginia.

* * *

**so tell me what you think, should I keep going or not**

**plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I had someone ask if Katherine used Damon in the story and yes she did she used both Damon and Stefan sorry if you didn't know that.**

**Kathleena/Bella's P.O.V**

I had finally arrived to Mystic Falls and after I had went to my new house that I had found out was for sale before I came up here and I bought it, it was a white two story house with three rooms and two bathrooms that was big enough with just me living in it.

I got out of the car and unlocked the door to the house and went inside to see what it looked like I had only heard of what it looked like, but I knew it was perfect for me.

When I walked in the first room is the living room that already had brand new furniture and accessories thanks to me as I had the owner to get the stuff I would need so I wouldn't have to do it, I know lazy right, but I thought it would keep me from wasting time.

There was two black couches one across the other with a glass table in between them the walls were white and there was a huge plasma screen TV on the left side of the couches on the wall and the carpet was also white.

I went upstairs passing the kitchen to find my bedroom, when I had found the room that was the second door on the right I opened it up and seen that my room was a medium sized room with a queen sized bed, the sheets were black and blue my two favorite colors and had two black dressers on both sides with a window on the left side of the bed, also the carpet was black, and I had my own bathroom.

I went back down stairs and grabbed some bags that had clothes in them that I bought on my way here and grabbed my purse and went back upstairs to change so I could look around the place.

I went in the bathroom and grabbed a tight blue short sleeved shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and black high heels, and last I put back on a black leather jacket giving the bad girl look.

I fixed my make up making me have the dark smokey eye look and some lip gloss, when I was done with that I grabbed my black purse and went downstairs and to my new car that I love so much and went looking around to see what they have changed around here.

After looking around for a little while I decided to stop at a bar called Mystic Grill and parked in an empty parking spot and turned off the car, I looked around to see a few people that was outside looking at me well my car since they can't see me through the windows since they were tinted.

I got out of the car slowly and heard a few guys whistle at me, but ignored them and walked into Mystic Grill and sat down at an empty seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"I'll have a scotch." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Coming right up." Said Matt as it says on his name tag walking away to go make my drink.

After a few minutes he came back with my drink and asked if I wanted anything else, which I just shook my head no giving him the money for my drink and turned around to check out the place, but what I seen made me stop moving in disbelief could it be.

"Stefan, Damon." I whispered knowing they would hear me, and I was right as they both look over to me and looked shocked to see me as well.

I was about to say something else when I see someone beside Stefan that looked like.

"Katherine." I growled out putting my drink down walking over to the looking at Katherine angrily.

* * *

**sorry for it being so short, but i'll have the next ch. up soon.**

**Plz review**

**also check out my profile of my pictures on the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry took so long I had a big writing test and then when I was going to put up the weekend that just passed but my cousins came up and when I was in the writing mood they would come in my room and bother me so…here it is****.

* * *

**

**Damon's P.O.V**

Stefan , Elena, and I headed into Mystic Grill, well they was headed there, but I followed seeing as it annoyed Stefan a lot when I did.

When Stefan parked his black Porsche we got out and went to one of the pool tables that had some of Elena's friends there already playing.

"Hey Damon, Stefan want to play." Matt asked looking at us getting ready to start a new game.

"Sure why not." Stefan said and I just shrugged and we grabbed a pool stick and went to playing with Matt (Human but knows about them) and Tyler (who is a werewolf) while Bonnie (who is a witch) and Caroline (who is a vampire) stood next to Elena and talked while watching us.

Finally we finished the game and were going to let the girl play a game when I heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Stefan, Damon." I heard someone whisper and Stefan and I both turned our head to see Kathleena who I was secretly in love with that nobody knew about because I didn't say or tell anybody and didn't have the guts to tell her or could as Katherine compelled Stefan and me to love her for her own use.

"Kathleena." Stefan and I whispered, but it didn't look like she was listening or paying any attention to us as she was looking right beside Stefan, and I knew who she was looking at.

"Katherine." Kathleena growled out putting down her drink and stalked over towards us, well towards Elena who she thought was Katherine, but Stefan and I stood in front of her to try and explain to Kathleena that it wasn't Katherine, but her doppelganger.

"Kathleena it's not Katherine that is Elena Gilbert and she's human calm down before you make a big scene." Stefan whispered to her holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes to tell her that he's saying the truth and not lying.

"And why do I have to believe you." She whispered angrily to him back.

"Just listen to her heart beat hers is way faster than a vampires ours is slower just please listen to me she's not Katherine her name is Elena Gilbert and she's Katherine's doppelganger." Stefan whispered to her calmly and after a few minutes she nodded her head and stepped back, but was smiling now.

"So did you guys miss me." She said looking at us smiling.

We nodded our heads and each hugged her and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Elena I wasn't thinking you just looked like Katherine and that was the first thing that hit me and I didn't even see if it was really her sorry." Kathleena said embarrassed looking at Elena who just smiled and walked up to her and hugged her who looked shocked, but we weren't as Elena is always nice.

"It's okay I would've done the same thing." Elena said and stepped back from a now smiling again Kathleena.

"So what have you been up to for oh so many years when you left?" I said smirking at her which she just signed and shook her head.

"It's a long story." She said looking at us.

"I'm sure we have time how about we go to our place and you can explain and in return we will tell you ours." I said still smirking and grinned big when she hesitated, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Great I'll ride with you and Elena and Stefan will take Stefan's car." I said and Kathleena, Stefan, and Elena nodded their heads and they went to say goodbye to their friends and we left the Grill to the boarding house.

"Nice car." I said whistling looking at the Black with red stripes GT500 Mustang.

"Thanks got it free." Kathleena said smirking at my shock face and hopped in the car along with me when I got out of my daze and she followed Stefan to the Boarding House.

"You compelled the person to give it to you didn't you?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Yep." She said smirking again and glanced at me before looking back at the road ahead of us.

* * *

**so what did you think good, bad?**

**PLZ Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thx to all of you that have reviewed (Twilight Gleek, FrostedMiniWheatz, JasperAndDamonLover12, WolfLover17, xxxLauraaxxx, ciaranoelle, Vampir3.S3duction) and out me on your favorite story/author or story alert :).**

**and I put this up early for FrostedMiniWheatz so here you go :)**

Kathleena's P.O.V

When we finally pulled in the driveway we got out and walked up to the door where Stefan and Elena were waiting and they opened the door and invited me in and went into the living room that had old stuff wuth some books here and there on shelves and tables.

"So you want to know a quick version of my story or do you want the long version." I said looking at each of them.

"Short." Damon said smiling slightly.

"Um well when I was with you guys and when Katherine had decided she wanted to ruin my life again I was planning on killing her right when she came, so was Alana who was a vampire by the way, But I had been too caught up in the plan she had got herself and other vampires caught and put in the tomb, well that's what I thought" I said stopping for a second and took a deep breath and started back again.

"When I was trying to find a way to get them out I found out that Katherine wasn't in there that she had gotten lose and faked her death and ran away before I could even think, and I've never seen her since then and is still searching for her for my revenge." I said looking at my hands and looked up at them smiling a little.

"What do you mean when you say ruin your life again?" Stefan asked curious.

"Well I was born in Berlin, Germany in 1607 by Isabella and Charles Pierce and to cut it short my mother always favored me the most seeing as I was part witch and spent more time with me, but when I was dying from being so sick or more like illness my mother knew a vampire and got him to change me and Katherine found out, which made her even more mad furious and ran away to try and find a vampire to change her as stupid as it sounds Katherine always wanted to be like me." I said and looked around the room and started talking again.

"It was two years later when I came home and went to my mother's room to see her dead on the floor blood surrounding her and bite marks on her neck, but what made me even more mad was what she wrote 'Never underestimate me mother' in her own blood, and not even one year later father died, because he couldn't hold in longer as mother was dead and she was the love of his life." I said and felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and wiped the tears I didn't even know I was crying and looked up to see Damon smiling at me sadly.

"That's why I won't Katherine dead, but the reason why I'm back now was because I found a new kind of vampires." I started and felt Damon stiffen and saw Stefan stiffen to.

"I was in a small town in Forks, Washington and decided to compel a man to think I was his daughter and found out there was a different type of vampire I have never seen of before, but heard of a few times, but never really seen one, they were called the Cullen's and they fed off of animals not what a lot of their kind do as they usually fed off of human blood, but they were very different they sparkle in the sun not burn, they are rock hard and feel like ice, they don't have a beating heart, or blood in their system they have venom and one bite they could either kill or change you and have either gold eyes which is animal diet and red eyes which is human diet." I said and stopped to look at their faces to see them shocked as I suspected, but kept on not giving them time to talk.

"Okay to get to the point I acted like I didn't know what they were and I was just a human, but one stupid vampire thought he was in love with me the supposedly Isabella Swan but prefers Bella and my fake but they didn't know that eighteenth birthday stupid me got a paper cut and Jasper one of the vampires tried to attack me and Edward the one who thought I was his soul mate shoved me out of the way making me fly on the other side of the wall and land on a table breaking a vase cutting my arm and since I was only drinking blood bags every chance I could without getting caught which was once a week I was weak making it harder for me to heal faster." I said sighing and finally telling them the last part.

"The next few days went by and no Cullen's, but one day after school I seen Edward and he walked into the woods I followed him and there he told me his family and him where leaving that he never loved me that I was just a distraction and I left after that making the people in the town forget about me and now I'm here." I said finishing my story looking at them to see Damon looking mad and along with Stefan and Elena and looked sad to.

"What a dick head." Damon said breaking the silence making me laugh at what he said, which he just smiled at me.

"So there really is another kind of vampire." Stefan said.

"Of course brother wasn't you just listening to her story?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded his head.

"Okay then there's your answer." Damon said leaning back with his arm still around my shoulder, but I didn't feel like telling him to move his arm I actually liked it there.

So Kathleena why did you go by the name Isabella when you was at Forks, Washington why not your real name?" Damon asked looking at me curiously.

"Well it wasn't just my name I changed I actually wore a brown wig and brown contacts and the reason why, well simply change and I needed something different so I went with the opposite brown hair and brown eyed clumsy human Bella Swan." I said shrugging.

**Alice's P.O.V ( *gasp* shocker)**

When Edward made us all move away from Bella we decided to move back to Alaska and nobody was the same.

Emmett never jokes around anymore, Rosalie doesn't look at herself in the mirrors anymore, Carlisle is always working and Esme always has something to do to keep her from thinking about Bella, Jasper and I left the house, but not far as he can't handle all the emotions and feels guilty for what he did to our family, I never shop anymore, but Edward he's the worst he rarely hunts and we barely see him as he's always hiding in his room.

Recently though I have been getting these visions of this girl no woman with blonde curly hair and blue-gray eyes, first going to a place called Mystic Falls, Virginia and then meeting two men and a woman.

Right now we were at the family's house sitting with Rosalie and Emmett when I felt myself being pulled into a vision

***STARTING OF VISION***

**There was an old looking room looks to be living room with those two men one with black hair, clear blue eyes and the other with brownish-blonde hair, green eyes and woman with straight brown hair and brown eyes, along with the blonde headed woman.**

"**So Kathleena why did you go by the name Isabella when you were in Forks, Washington, why not your real name? the black haired man said looking at her curiously who had his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Well it wasn't just my name I changed I actually wore a brown wig and brown contacts and the reason why, well simply change and I needed something different so I went with the opposite brown hair and brown eyed clumsy human Bella Swan." Kathleena as the dark haired man said shrugging.**

***END OF VISION***

I gasped finally came out of the vision to see the whole family looking at me confused as they didn't know why I gasped.

"It can't be true." I heard Edward's broken voice to see him flash in front of me and I reran the vision in my head to prove it was true.

"What, what is it Alice?" Jasper asked turning me to look at him.

_Edward you ready to get her back? _I thought to Edward and he nodded his head and I started talking to everyone.

"Were going to get back Bella, well Kathleena as is her real name." I said looking at them to see them all even Rosalie smiling happily.

"In Mystic Falls, Virginia." I finished and they looked shocked at first, but nodded their heads and went to pack.

'I finally can get my best friend back' I thought happily and Jasper and I left to pack, also happy to get our family complete once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**heyy guys srry i would've put this up sooner but i had to got to my dads and already got the next two ch. written but im not gng to put them up right now but the next ch is longer than this one so i hope you like this chapter and plz review**

**Kathleena's P.O.V**

After Stefan and Damon told me their story I was furious of how Katherine could put two brothers that was like best friends and told each other everything to being enemies and fighting over her, but she didn't care she thought they could be a happy family and well that didn't go well when they said to choose between them to be by her side forever and she couldn't no wouldn't do that she had to have both of them.

First she went to Damon's room saying she chose him and took his blood and then he took hers but didn't change him just yet, and then she went to Stefan's room the next morning and told him the same thing and let him take her blood, but when she took his blood and just enough to change him though she started chocking and holding her throat and Stefan's father came barging into the room and took her with the help of someone else that was in the council with him.

Stefan had a clue that his father had put vervain in his drink last night and knew something was up with him and Katherine and had some ideas that Katherine was a vampire and to make sure of it he put vervain in his drink.

They thought that Katherine was about to be put in the tomb or already in it, but they were wrong when they went into a clearing and found supposedly Katherine's ashes surrounded on her favorite green dress and her ring on a rock along with a note saying that she had killed herself to make peace with them that they shouldn't have to fight anymore, but that just ended with a fight and them both killing each other blaming each other for her death and making them turn into a vampire, but to fully complete the change you had to drink human blood and surprise Stefan was the first to do it and I thought he wouldn't but you really can't control it when you first turn.

Right now I am sitting on my couch thinking about what they had said and said they had seen Katherine once about one hundred years ago, but not since then and has been looking for her, but she knows how to stay in the shadows and not be found.

_Knock, knock_… I heard someone knocking on my door and opened it up to see Elena standing there smiling at me.

"Hey I was just wondering since you just moved in if you were going to register for school tomorrow." Elena said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah I have already called and told them that I was coming in tomorrow to register, do you want to come in." I said smiling back at her.

"Yes, thank you." She said coming in looking around she might look like Katherine, but I can already feel she and I are going to be best of friends.

"Um I was wondering since Jenna didn't care and if it's alright with you if I stay the night with you and I can show you Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt, Oh and Jeremy my brother at school tomorrow." She said looking hopeful.

"Yeah sure that would be awesome do you need to go back to go get your stuff." I said smiling at her.

"Um actually I already have my stuff just in case you said yes." She said looking sheepish.

"Okay is your car unlocked?" I said looking at her a little serious.

"Um yeah I'll go get my bags." She said about to go get them, but I shook my head and went into her car and grabbed her bags in just a few seconds.

"Wow um thanks." She said still standing in her spot she was in when I went to get her stuff.

"You're welcome." I said smiling big at her.

So do you know what you're going to wear for you first time at Mystic High?" Elena asked and smiling big at me when I shook my head no.

"Awesome let's go find you an outfit then." She said grabbing her stuff and I nodded my head smiling and we went up to my room to find my outfit.

"Okay I think we have your outfit now and it looks great." Elena said nodding her head in approval at what we picked out.

My outfit was a blue Nike shirt, with ripped capris, blue flip flops with a blue and green Nike bag, and blue sunglasses.

"I think Damon loves you." Elena said after I had put my outfit in my bathroom and sat down on the bed where she was.

"How do you know that?" I said curious and shocked at what she had just said.

"Because Damon doesn't care about anyone but himself, but he looked heart broken when you started crying and when he put his arm around your shoulders he had a loving look on his face and in his eyes when he was looking down at you." She finished making me look at her even more shocked.

"Oh." I said stupidly looking down at my hands.

"Do you love him?" She asked me looking me in the eyes when I looked up, but I back looked down sighing.

"You do don't you." She asked smiling big at me giggling.

"Yes I have always loved Damon, but never thought he would love me back, hell not even like me." I said looking down at my hands.

"Trust me Kathleena he does love you, you can see it in his eyes." She's said sincerely and when I looked up at her I seen she looked sincere and knew I could trust that she was telling the truth.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Soon after Kathleena left Elena said she had to get home and now it was just Stefan and I sitting staring at each other, but it was Stefan that broke the silence and what he said shocked me.

"You love her don't you?" Stefan asked looking serious, well his normal self.

"Love who brother?" I asked acting stupid.

"You know who I'm not stupid Damon so don't play stupid with me." Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"And who is this who I supposedly love?" I said smirking knowing I'm making him mad.

"Kathleena you dumb ass." Stefan said throwing his hands up yelling, which shocked me because he never cusses at me or anyone.

"Oh." I said stupidly and got up heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked curious.

I just simply said 'out' and left the house and walked into the woods going to Kathleena's house, which she told us where she lived.

When I got to her house I seen Elena's silver car sitting in the driveway and could hear them upstairs and I changed into my animal form, which was a crow going to a tree near the window so I could see them and seen Elena sitting on the bed and Kathleena coming out of the bathroom to her bed in her pajamas along with Elena to where Elena was.

"I think Damon Loves you." Elena said once Kathleena sat across from her and I froze waiting to hear what she would say.

"How do you know that?" She asked curious and shocked to what Elena just said randomly.

"Because Damon doesn't care about anyone but himself, but he looked heart broken when you started crying and when he put his arm around your shoulders he had a loving look on his face and in his eyes when he was looking down at you." Elena said staring intently at Kathleena.

"Oh." She said stupidly looking down.

"Do you love him?" Elena asked looking Kathleena in the eyes when she looked up, but looked back down sighing and I knew she didn't love me I mean who could love someone like me.

I was about to fly off not wanting to hear her answer, but was shocked what Elena said.

"You do don't you." Elena smiled giggling.

"Yes I have always loved Damon, but never thought he would love me back, hell not even like." She said looking at her hands.

"Trust me Kathleena he loves you, you can see it in his eyes." She said sincerely looking at her when she looked back up at her.

After Elena said that I flew away from the house thinking of a way to ask Kathleena out on a date and tell her I love her and not somebody else and maybe she'll be my princess of darkness as in my love forever.

* * *

**Ohhh who would have thought, well I did obviously cause I wrote it, but I didn't think it would be this long next chapter is longer as I had already wrote it during the weekend, but I would wait before putting it up **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys i'm probably going to start putting the chapters up every Friday sometimes they will be one or two it just depends but right now lets get this chapter started... p.s. don't forget to review **

**:D

* * *

**

Kathleena's P.O.V

Finally around one in the morning Elena and I went to sleep in my comfortable bed and I went into a blissful sleep, well that's what I thought it was going to be.

**~STARTING OF DREAM~ **

_I was in the woods sitting there on a big rock looking up in the sky and thinking of how beautiful it was when I heard a twig snap behind me._

_I froze and turned around to see it was Damon and relaxed and he began to walk closer to me until he was sitting right beside me looking up at the sky with me._

"_Beautiful isn't it." I asked looking at him to see him staring at me._

"_Not as beautiful as you are." Damon said reaching his hand over and touching my cheek smiling which I smiled back, but when we leaned in to kiss each other I heard a twig snap again and we both froze and turned to see it was Katherine standing there looking at Damon and I with a snarl._

_I was about to ask her what she was doing here, but Damon spoke before I could even open my mouth to say anything._

"_Don't worry baby I wasn't going to kiss her, more like kill her." Damon said smiling at her evilly and she smiled back the same way and they looked back at me and I see Damon's other hand had a stake in it and felt Katherine hold my struggling body down while I cried and begged Damon not to kill me._

"_Please Damon don't do this I love you." I sobbed to him while he raised his hand about to stake me in the heart and kill me forever._

"_Well I don't love you I love Katherine." Damon said and stabbed the stake in my heart making me scream in pain._

**~END OF DREAM~**

I woke up sitting straight up in the bed holding my still beating heart and I was covered in sweat.

I looked around to see I was in my room and Elena was sleeping like a rock.

I turned to look at my alarm clock to see it flashing 5:00 in red and groaned, but got out of bed quietly and went into the bathroom turning on the shower waiting on the shower to get warm and once it did I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower trying to forget about my horrible nightmare.

When I finished taking a shower for at least ten minutes and not wanting to stay in any longer I got out and grabbed a towel to wrap around my body and another for my hair.

When I dried my hair as good as I could with the towel I put it in the clothes hamper and went to blow dry my hair, when I was done blow drying it I straightened it and then made it have loose curls in it instead of my usual curly hair, and then put on some black eyeliner and some mascara with light blue eye shadow and put on my outfit on finishing in exactly fifteen minutes.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Elena still asleep so I went down stairs to make her some breakfast and some coffee as it was only five-forty and she doesn't get up till six, so I have twenty more minutes before she has to get up.

When I had I finished cooking I had made her two pancakes, some eggs, and bacon and still have five more minutes to spare so I sat the food on the table and poured her some coffee and grabbed the syrup from the fridge sitting it next to the plate on the table.

Right when six o'clock came I heard the alarm clock go off and heard her shut it off going in the bathroom and then come back out going down stairs towards the kitchen, which I was in sitting on the counter waiting on her smiling.

"Kathleena." I heard Elena say confused before she came into the kitchen still in her pajamas and seen me sitting on the counter smiling.

"Hello Elena, you hungry." I asked still smiling and smiled bigger when her stomach growled and she nodded her head blushing embarrassed.

"Well the food is on the table I'm already ready to go so whenever you're ready we'll leave okay." I told her, which she just nodded her head and sat down at the table starting to eat and drink the coffee.

I let her eat peacefully only answering when she asked a question and when she was done I took her plates and put it in the sink and told her to get ready that I would clean the dishes for her since she was my guest.

"Okay I'm ready who's car are we going to take?" Elena asked me coming downstairs wearing capris, a purple tank top with a leather jacket and black flip flops with a purple purse and her hair straight, with just a little of mascara and lip gloss and it was only seven fifteen so we had forty-five minutes before we had to be at the school.

"We can take my car and if you want to and we can stop by Stefan's to make time go by fast." I said standing up from where I was sitting on the couch turning off the TV and Elena nodded her head and followed me out the door, but not before I grabbed my back pack that had all the stuff I would need for school and my cell phone and car keys.

"Okay I really love your car." Elena shouted to me, when we had got in the car and headed to Stefan's and Damon's place blasting the stereo with some song by Robyn called Indestructible.

I pulled into the driveway to see a black Porsche and a red Ferrari in the driveway.

"Nice cars." I said when I had turned off the car.

"Yeah the black Porsche is Stefan's and the red Ferrari is Damon's." Elena said and I nodded and we got out of my car headed to the door, and before we could even get to the door, the door opened and revealed Damon standing there with no shirt with boxers on and his hair all over the place, but that made him look even sexier.

"Well hello ladies." I heard Damon say, but I wasn't looking at him more like his perfectly muscled chest that I wish I could run my hands down all the way to his…" I was thinking, but Damon started talking to me breaking me out of my day dreaming.

"Like what you see." Damon said and I looked up to see him smirking at me knowing he caught me checking him out making me blush a little but not noticeable to the human eyes, but I knew Damon caught it as he smirked bigger.

"Ugh get over yourself Damon." Elena said grabbing my arm and pulled me around Damon into the house into the living room where I see Stefan sitting on the couch and he stood up smiling at me kindly and walked to Elena and kissed her on the lips, but soon they started making out and not wanting to see that I went into the kitchen and sat at the counter going through my phone to see I got a new message from an unknown number.

_Hey Kath this is Anna I heard you were back in Mystic Falls and guess what I'm on my way right now, but I may be a few days just make sure you have an open room for your favorite best friend. :)_

_Love ya _

_Anna_

I am so happy Anna is coming in a few days and she was basically the only person that understood me and I her, we were more like sisters than best friends who tell each other everything not keeping secrets she even knew I was in love with Damon back then, but I didn't want Damon to be something like me or even with me so I distant myself from him as much as I could without hurting his feeling, but him and Stefan were somewhat my friends.

_Hey Ann long time no see I have missed you so much you have no idea and I can't wait for you to get here and you don't have to worry I have room for you and you can stay as long as you like._

_Call me when you get here,_

_Love you to_

_Kathleena_

"Why aren't you with Elena and Stefan?" I heard the familiar deep voice making me jump and look up to see Damon now fully clothed in everything black but his shirt which was white giving the bad boy look, black pants, boots, and leather jacket.

"Oh um they started making out and not wanting to see it I went in here to give them some privacy." I said shuddering still not getting them making out, out of my head.

"Yeah I hate seeing that to so don't worry I understand", Damon said shuddering to", um Kathleena can I ask you a question." Damon asked me nervously.

"Yes of course." I asked confused.

Why would Damon be nervous? I thought waiting on him to tell me what it is he wanted to ask me.

"Well I know you just got here and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me to the Mystic Grill tonight at eight." He asked and I looked at him shocked, he was about to say something else, but I just jumped out of my seat and walked to him and grabbed his face bringing it down to my face and kissed his warm soft lips that I've always dreamed of kissing wishing I could have done so many years ago and now I'm finally getting it.

At first he stood frozen and then he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer and pressed his lips harder against mine with so much passion making me moan out loud and my knees go weak, but I pulled back sooner than I wanted to.

"I would love to." I said breathlessly smiling up at him and he smiled at me to, he was about to say something to me, but Elena and Stefan came into the room and froze seeing us, but then they both looked at each other smiling big and then at us.

"Come on Kathleena we need to get going Damon and Stefan are going to take their cars (In my story Damon goes to school to and they are all seniors along with Elena's friends, but Jeremy is in a grade lower than them it'll be explained more into the story).

"Okay." I said and we walked out the door to my car.

"So why the dreamy face what happened between you and Damon." Elena asked excitedly after we had pulled out of the driveway heading to the school.

"Well he asked me out to go on a date with him to mystic Grill tonight at eight, I was shocked at first and he was about to say something else, but I walked over to him and kissed him which turned into us making out, and I pulled back and said I would love to, then you guys came in." I finished saying smiling along with Elena, who squealed clapping her hands.

"I'm so happy for you Kathleena you really deserve it." She said smiling at me and I nodded my head in thanks and parked the car in an empty spot at the school and grabbed my bag putting my keys in it leaving my phone in my pocket and putting on my glasses we stepped out of the car to see people staring at us and my car mainly me, but I ignored them.

I looked around the parking lot and froze at what I saw, standing there with his family the ones who left me alone in the woods and standing at his same black Volvo he had when I was with him were ….

'_Edward and the Cullen's' _I thought angrily.

* * *

**Hey guys tell me what you think was it good bad, did you hate it or love it I put thought in how I wanted the Cullen's to come in meeting Kathleena and I had a few idea's, but chose to use this one so I hope you liked it.**

**Please review it will make me so happy if you do.**


	7. ANIM SOO SORRY

**okay guys i have a serious problem my computer is messedup right now because of some virsuses and stuff and it won't let me get on anything and my computer is going completly crazy right now, but im going to get it fixed soon i promise i dnt know how long it'll be but hopefully by this weekend i would put the story up now but im using my friends computer and i dnt hve it on my jump drive cause i just finished it the other day and didn't think my computer would do this so plzz understand tht i will get this up AS SOON AS I CAN i could never do tht to u guys im seriosly about to cry because i cnt put the story up, but for now i got to go.**

**IM SOOOOO SORRYY**

**Damonluver14**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I couldn't put this story up Friday I was literally going to throw my laptop out the window if it didn't stop messing up and I just got this computer like two and half months ago, but forget that it's fixed and back to normal so now we can get this story going :). also check out my profile if you want to see the pix of the outfits and ect.**

* * *

Previously from ch.6

_I looked around the parking lot and froze at what I saw, standing there with his family the ones who left me alone in the woods and standing at his same black Volvo he had when I was with him were …._

_'Edward and the Cullen's' I thought angrily._

**Kathleena's P.O.V**

I stood there fuming thinking of why they would be here.

I know I was careful and blocked my future from Alice where she couldn't see me, well I think I did.

"Kath you okay." Elena asked me using her new nickname she gave me and put her hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention, which she did.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking, let's go." I said smiling at her, but I knew she didn't believe me but didn't say anything and nodded her head.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked me when we had gone into the school going to the office to get my schedule and then go find her friends.

"Do you remember the Cullen's I was talking about in my story when I told you about my past," I asked and she nodded her head yes," well they were the ones standing at the black Volvo." I finished and she looked at me shocked and angry.

She was probably shocked that, that was them and angry because she remembered how the family had left me not even saying good bye, all except Edward and that wasn't a good one at all.

"What, what are they doing here." She asked.

"I have no clue why they are here, maybe they just decided for a change." I said more to myself than to Elena.

"Well okay do they know it was really you that were you know who?" Elena said when we had reached the main office.

"I don't think so, I know I've been careful around my future I just hope I didn't slip and they found out." I said to her entering the office shrugging my shoulders.

"Hello how can I help you two young ladies?" A pretty woman with brown hair and blue asked us smiling.

"Yes ma'am I need my schedule I'm new here." I said smiling back at her.

"Of course what's your name sweetie." She said getting up walking over to some files.

"Kathleena Pierce." I told her and she nodded her head and grabbed a file taking some papers from it handing it to me.

"Here you go have a nice day." She said smiling and sat back down going back to do what she was doing before we came in here.

"Here let me see it." Elena asked holding her hand out for the schedule, which I gave it to her.

"Oh my gosh this is so cool, you have all the same classes as me how cool is that." Elena squealed smiling at me.

"That's great." I said smiling back at her happy that I have all the same classes as her.

"Elena." Some blonde haired girl that said walking up to her right side which was in front of me smiling, along with others behind her who was looking at me curious as they have never seen me before.

This must be Elena's friends.

"Hey Caroline." Elena said to her smiling and then looked at me walking over to my side and they all looked at me then her in question.

"Guys this is Kathleena she just moved here and Kathleena this is Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler they are also seniors." Elena explained pointing at each one of them. (**they look just like in the VD show if you don't remember just check out my profile it has pictures of them and also the outfits in the Ch. So check that out also Caroline is a vampire, bonnie is a witch, Tyler is a wolf but he gets along with the Salvatore's and matt is human and knows what they are.)** And they waved smiling when their name was called.

"Hey I think we're going to be great friends." Caroline said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah I do to." I said smiling, she reminds me of Alice the bouncy type even a vampire to just different type which was my type of vampire I also knew that Tyler was a werewolf and bonnie was a witch and sort of looked like Emily Bennett and Matt was a human, I wonder if he knew about them, I have to ask Elena about that later.

"Okay let's get going class starts in five minutes and you have class with Bonnie also." Elena said and we nodded our heads and started heading to history class talking on our way to class.

"Where's Stefan and Damon." I asked Elena when we had headed to the cafeteria.

The last time I seen Stefan was in second period and Damon in third and luckily no Cullen's I don't think they have registered in school yet and I hope they don't, but after that I haven't and I figured Stefan would walk with Elena to the cafeteria.

"Oh they should already be in the cafeteria Stefan sometimes waits for me, but I usually tell him that he can just go ahead that I'm fine walking by myself so he can save our seats." Elena said looking over at me smiling.

"Oh okay." I said nodding my head and we walked in silence to the cafeteria.

"Elena over here." I heard Caroline shout and looked over to where she was sitting to see everybody I met earlier along with Damon, Stefan and some guy with brown hair and brown eyes sitting with them.

"Hey Jeremy this is Kathleena, Kathleena this is Jeremy." Elena said pointing to me and then the guy as I just found out was Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling and I just nodded my head and smiled.

Elena sat down next to Stefan and I sat in the seat next to Damon who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him after I had sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing." He said smirking at me.

I just shook my head at him and looked around the cafeteria to see people chatting with their friends and some looking over at our table and whispering to their friends.

'Now this is going to be fun' I thought to myself smiling and listened to some group of guys who was looking at over our table at me whispering to each other.

"Man do you see the new chick she is hot." One black haired guy whispered smiling and the others nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Yeah and I bet you I'll be the first one at this school to bang her too just watch me." A blonde haired guy said who seemed to be over confident with himself.

"_Oh so you think you do have a chance and how do you know that." _I whispered into the blonde headed guys mind who seemed to jump shocked and looked around, but not any of his friends were paying him any attention and he looked freaked out, which I almost laughed out loud because of that.

"_You didn't answer my question."_ I whispered to him and he started to look around to see if anybody was talking to him, but nobody was.

"_I'm in your head dumb ass and nobody can hear me, so answer me now before I rip your damn head off." _I yelled in his head making him hold his head shaking it closing his eyes whimpering like a two year old, which made me giggle at him.

"_I don't know I just wanted to seem cool in front of my friends."_ He said back in his head sounding scared, which he should be.

"_Well maybe you should watch what you say next time, because you never know what will happen if you don't_." I said back to him and left his mind getting bored.

"What was that all about?" Damon whispered in my ear making me jump and look up at him with raised eye brows.

"What was what all about?" I asked acting confused but knew what he was really talking about.

"Well first off you kept on giggling and you looked to be doing something serious that you had to concentrate on." He said with one eye brow up waiting on me to confess.

"Oh it was nothing just having some fun." I said shrugged smiling at him and at what I did to that guy that I never even thought of asking his name, but I really don't care to know it.

"I'm sure it wasn't." he said smiling at me.

"So about that date do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet me there." He asked me curiously.

"You can pick me up if you want to." I said looking at him smiling slightly.

"Okay it's settled I'll pick you up at eight." He said and got up when the bell rung and walked off to his next class and I got up and waited on Elena who was saying bye to Stefan.

"So what did you and Damon talk about." She asked me when we had started going off to our last class, which was Calculus.

"Not much, but he did ask if he was picking me up for our date or am I going to meet him, and I told him he could if he wanted to." I said to her smiling and she smiled back at me clearly happy for me and also Damon as I remember her saying that he was always alone and by himself.

"Hey Kath is it okay if Bonnie and Caroline come over to your house with us after school." Elena asked looking up at me with hope in her eyes.

"Sure I don't see why not." I told her shrugging my shoulders and she said thanks and we walked into Mr. Duron's (**made it up)** class and went to sit at a desk in the back.

"Kathleena." I heard someone yell my name when I was standing at my car waiting on Elena and her friends and turned to see Alice and the other Cullen's except Carlisle and Esme and they walk over to me making me growl at them.

"What do you want?" I growled at them.

"We just want to talk please." Alice said sadly looking at me with her puppy dog face.

"Then talk." I commanded them annoyed at them.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard Damon say and then felt him wrap his arm around my waist and I looked up at him and smiled, but looked back at the Cullen's.

"Everything's fine." I said calmly to Damon and glared at them.

I turned and looked over at Edward to see him glaring at Damon and then his arm that was wrapped around my waist looking like he wanted to rip it off.

"Don't even think about it." I told him and he gave me a pained look.

"Bella please let me explain I-"Edward started but I cut him off before he could continue.

"My name isn't Bella its Kathleena." I said glaring at him.

"We know your Bella I seen it in my vision." Alice whispered confidently staring at me in the eyes trying to tell me she's telling the truth and won't believe me if I say it isn't true.

"Yes I was, so now you know and you can go now." I said turning around, but Alice spoke up again.

"Please I really missed you; you don't know how much you complete our family." Alice pleaded to me.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you guys left and Edward told me I was nothing but a distraction." I told her angrily and they all gasped and looked at Edward.

"You said that to her how could you she was never a distraction everybody loved her even I did I just didn't want her to become a vampire like us." Rosalie said angrily to Edward where no humans were only vampires could hear us and the others agreed with her.

"Okay I forgive you guys just give me time okay." I sighed and got out of Damon's arms giving him a kiss on the cheek and told him I'll see him later and got in my car when I see Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline heading to my car and once they all got in turn on the car and pull out of the parking spot heading to my house, with Elena and them looking at me confused, but never said anything to me.

* * *

**Okay guy's plz review and tell me if this is a good chapter and the next Ch. Is going to be Kathleena's date with Damon yaayyy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys here is the next chapter and plz make sure to review after you read it and tell me what you think about it.**

Alice's P.O.V

After Kathleena and her friends left in her car Damon turned to us angrily growling slightly.

"You guys watch out because even one mistake you do to Kathleena I will kill you guys without thinking, even if she doesn't want me to." He whispered to us and stalked off getting in a red Ferrari speeding out of the schools parking lot.

"How could you say that to her Edward were you even thinking when you said it to her?" I asked Edward glaring at him.

"I thought it would help her move on and have a normal human life, get married and have children of her own, if I had known she wasn't human I wouldn't have left her and said those things to her at all." He said sadly looking at the ground and I sighed and shook my head walking over beside him putting my hand on his shoulders.

"Well you did say those things to her Edward and now she hates us, so you have to fix this I have to have my best friend back." I told him and he nodded his head and we all walked over to his car and got in.

'I just hope she does forgive us i have to get my best friend back and don't care what it takes' I thought as Edward started the car and headed to our new house.

Kathleena's P.O.V

"So how did you become a vampire?" Caroline asked me when we had all sat down in the living room and got comfortable.

"Well when I was human my mother was a witch and she knew a vampire and she asked him to change me as I was very sick and was dying, so I was changed into a vampire, but when I was human I was a witch to and when I turned into a vampire it kind of faded a little, but I still have it in me just not as much as I did and I know a few spells I can do by myself." I told her cutting it short.

"Wait your mother was a witch and so are you, what's your full name." Bonnie asked me excited.

"Yes my mother was a witch and I was to and still am just not really strong enough to do most things every witch can do by myself and my full name is Kathleena Isabella Pierce." I said smiling at her and her eyes widened shocked along with Caroline.

"Are you related to Katherine Peirce?" She asked me scared all of a sudden and I don't blame her Katherine is one scary Bitch if you ask me.

"Yes actually she was and is my younger sister by two years." I said and Bonnie and Caroline both froze at what I said and I knew what they were thinking.

"Don't worry I'm nothing like her, me and her were the opposite, and she always was the one to start trouble." I told them shaking my head remembering all the time Katherine got in trouble and they nodded their heads relaxing back against the couch.

"So how about we get you ready for that date you have with Damon, I think we should go ahead and get you ready it's already six and he'll be here at eight." Elena said breaking the tension and we nodded our heads and followed her up to my room.

"Okay I think you should wear this to the date." Elena said holding up a black ruffled dress.

"Nah I think it's too classy for the Grill." Caroline said shaking her head disapproving.

We have gone through almost everything in my closet and we still haven't found a thing for the date.

"Oh how about this one?" Bonnie said holding up a short red dress that I didn't even know I even had.

"Yes I love this it will look totally sexy on you, Damon will love it." Caroline said clapping her hands and grabbed it from Bonnie handing it to me, pushing me to the bathroom to try it on.

After I put on the dress I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to say Caroline was right I do look sexy in this dress, it even shows all of my curves making it look even better.

"Come on Kath let us see it." Elena shouted from outside the bathroom door and I walked over and opened the door to them and they squealed clapping their hands in approval at what Bonnie had picked out.

"I was right you do look sexy in this just wait and see what Damon would say and red is totally your color." Caroline said nodding her head in approval.

"Okay we need to find some shoes to go with the dress." Bonnie said and the girls nodded their heads and walked back to my huge closet going over to where the shoes were at.

"Found some." I heard Elena say and come out of my closet with some red peep toe heels handing them to me and I put them on and went back into the bathroom to see what it looked like and seen it went perfect with the dress.

"It looks good." I said smiling.

"Time for earrings." Caroline sang and went to where my earring were at in the bathroom and pulled out some red heart shaped earrings with diamonds around it and handed them to me and I put them on.

"Good, now to do your hair." Caroline said and pulled out stuff she needed to use to do my hair and they started to fix my hair.

"Finished." Caroline said after at least thirty minutes of doing my hair and I looked in the mirror and smiled.

My hair was mostly done the left side in like an eighties look with it curly with a red head band in it.

"Do you like it?" Elena asked looking at me and I nodded my head.

"Yes I love it thank you guys." I said and they nodded their heads at me and we went to do my make-up, which was the last part.

"Okay you are officially the sexiest woman out here." Caroline said to me and I nodded my head in thanks and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was now done with everything as we had just finished my make-up, which was done with red lipstick, black mascara, and some black eyeliner.

"Okay it's seven fifty so I think we should head down to the living room and wait on Damon." Elena said and we headed down to the living room to wait on Damon.

"So are you nervous." Bonnie asked me smiling.

"Not really I am a little." I said smiling slightly.

"Well don't be you can tell Damon really cares about you." Bonnie said right when the doorbell rang and Elena went to go get it.

"Kath your date is here." Elena shouted to me and I stood up walking to the front door to see Damon who was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles and some dark jeans with black boots, standing there outside the door smirking and when he looked at me his eyes widened and he look at me up and down and back up to me looking me in the eyes with lust filled in his eyes.

"Well don't you look ravishing tonight, may I come in?" Damon said smiling at me.

"You may." I said to him and when he stepped in he walked over to me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to him and kissed me on the lips lustfully, which I kissed him back just the same.

"Okay you two you guys have a date to go on, so go before I have to make you." Caroline said pushing us out the door and shutting the door after us.

"Wow I just got kicked out of my own house." I said shocked after we had started walking to Damon's car.

"Yeah I get that a lot to." Damon said laughing and I laughed with him knowing that he was telling the truth.

We walked to Damon's Ferrari and he opened the door for me waiting on me to get in.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said to Damon giggling curtsying before getting in the car.

"It's my pleasure ma'am." Damon said bowing and winked at me before shutting the door and then headed to the driver's side getting in and started the car heading to the Grill and us having small talk on the way.

When we got to the Grill you could see there was quite a few people here, but not a lot since it was a school night.

"What would you like to drink?" A waitress asked us smiling.

"I'll have a Whiskey." Damon said to her.

"And I'll have a scotch." I told her when she looked at me and she nodded her head writing it down and walked away from our table to get our drinks.

"So what's up with the Cullen's and you forgiving them?" Damon asked after a few moments of silence between us.

"I honestly don't know I thought they would've never found out, but I must have slipped sometime and Alice got a vision of something and they found out and about forgiving them, well their not getting away with it that easily I just want them to think something want come up or me doing anything since I 'forgave' them." I said smirking and doing air quotes with my fingers over forgave.

"I always thought you had an evil mind and I like it we have lots of time cause I think they are going to be living here for a while." Damon said smirking back .

"Yeah we are going to have so much fun pranking and scaring the shit out of them and I don't ever think I could ever really forgive them again after what they did I mean I wasn't really in love with Edward, but i still cared for him and his family and it actually hurt my feelings that's why have hid my feelings away so I wouldn't ever get hurt and when I thought I wouldn't it just happened again with ever and I trusted him and myself to at least like and care for them when I shouldn't have at all." I said to Damon sighing.

"Yeah I know what you mean I've gotten my feelings hurt millions of times, but never have told anybody or said anything I just hide my feelings so nobody knows and I have ever since what happened with Katherine." Damon said back to me smiling slightly and I winced when he said Katherine's name.

"Here you go scotch and whiskey." The waitress said smiling handing us our drinks.

"Anything else you want." She asked us and we shook our heads no and she smiled handing us our receipt and left to go to another table telling us if we need anything to tell her.

"You know I don't think you have to always hid your feeling you have Stefan and he's your brother." I said to Damon and he nodded his head putting down his drink.

"I know I just don't want to get hurt again." He said looking anywhere but at me.

"Hey nobody's going to hurt you not like that again trust me I won't let it happen." I said laying my hand over his and looking him in the eyes to show him I was saying the truth.

He nodded his head and got out his wallet laying down a twenty and we stood up walking out of the Grill going to his car silently and got in leaving the Grill.

When we had gotten to my house I seen all of my lights out, so the girls must have went home and I got out of the car along with Damon and walked to my front door and I turned around to say bye to Damon when I unlocked the door about to go in.

When I had fully turned around Damon kissed me and at first it shocked me, but then I kissed him back with just as much force wrapping my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair tugging at it moaning.

After a few minutes of Damon and I making out he made trails down my neck kissing it and then back up giving me a peck on the lips and looked me in the eyes .

"Kathleena I know this is kind of early but I just wanted to say that I'm in love with you." Damon said breathlessly with love shown in his eyes and I pulled his head down and kissed him happily right when he said that and pulled back looking him in the eyes showing nothing but love in them.

"I love you to." I said happily and he smiled at me pulling me to him kissing me lovingly.

* * *

**yeah i know it might be early for them to say they love each other on the first date but look at it this way they both have been in love with each other for YEARS.**

**okay hey guys i just wanted to say if you have any ideas of how they can get back at the Cullen's plz tell me what you think I want you guys to have a little of something that you want in this story for being so nice and adding me as ur fav. story or author and reviewing to this story.**

**Thnx ****Damonluver14 **

**P.S: ****Plz review :P**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kathleena's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning excited and ready for school which was a shocker for me as I absolutely hate school, but it doesn't matter how many times I go through it i just hate it more and more as the years go on.

But today was different because I get to see Damon and I can't wait I was so happy when he told me he loved me and I told back as well and after that we went into the living room and talked just to get to know more about each other.

I got out of bed going to my closet to pick out my outfit for today in a hurry not wanting to waste any time so I can see Damon.

I grabbed a blue t-shirt that said "1234 that tells me that you love me more" on it and a blue jean skirt with pink converse shoes to go with the outfit and walked into the bathroom to put my outfit on.

Once I put the outfit I put on my make up making my eyes have smokey eyes and put on some lip gloss and once I had my make-up done I fixed my hair putting it in a sideways ponytail.

After checking myself over to see if I was okay I grabbed my bag and purse that had my phone and grabbed my car keys off the counter heading outside to my car.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Damon say behind me scaring the shit out of me making me drop my car keys that I was about to unlock the car with and whirled around to see him standing behind me smirking.

"I'm about to head to school isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?" I asked him cocking my head to the side looking at him curiously.

"Yes I am, but I have to pick up my beautiful lady to take her to school can't have her being late for school can I?" Damon said smiling at me with a genuine smile.

"Well I don't know who this beautiful lady is, but I think I should keep a look out don't you think." I asked him playing along smiling.

"Why I think you should she's very smart, sexy the list goes on and on, but I don't think I have time for that right now." Damon said smirking.

"Hmm." I mumbled and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

It was a soft sweet kiss that had so much passion that my legs nearly gave out on me.

All too soon I pulled back smiling lovingly at him and him I.

"Well how about we get heading to school shawl we my lady." Damon said intertwining our hands together and I nodded my head and he pulled us to his car that I didn't even notice before that is right behind my car.

"So how do you feel about coming to my house after school today and maybe we could go hunting." Damon asked me glancing at me from the corner of his eyes as he drives.

"Yeah sure I would like that I have been fairly weak ever since I moved to forks and only got so much blood, and it was mainly all blood bags from the hospital and I haven't got the chance to get a hunt in yet since I got here, so that would be good." I said to Damon nodding my head smiling at him, which he returned and looked back at the road still smiling.

After that it was silent, just a comfortable silence, well that was until we parked into the school parking lot and seen the Cullen's standing over where Stefan, Elena and them where at.

"Oh I forgot to mention be careful Edward is a mind reader, so you need to keep your mind block of him, Alice is a physic who can see the future depending on your decisions and jasper is an empath also if were going to get back at the Cullen's you need to make sure your not giving them anything or they'll find out." I told him quietly and he nodded his head and we got out him walking over to me putting his arm around my waist protectively.

"Why are you guys over here for?" Damon growled at them and I put my hand on his chest trying to keep him calm as much as I could.

"Were just here to talk." Edward said glaring at Damon.

"Well we don't want to hear what you have to say so were leaving." Damon retorted back at him and we walked off heading inside the building with me giggling and Damon chuckling at their shocked faces.

* * *

**I know I know short, but I had to okay and sorry for not updating Friday I had to go to the hospital as I broke my ankle poor me always the one to hurt myself, but anyways I had to go to my dad's this weekend as I go every other weekend and that really sucks as they don't have internet, so that's another sucky thing but I may put up another chapter Monday or Tuesday I don't know yet.**

**Please review :).**

**Damonluver14**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy guys it's me again can't wait for this chapter to start and I know you can't either so let's get this chapter going.**

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

"Hey Kathleena wait!" I heard Caroline call for me from behind me when I was about to go to meet Damon at his car just outside of the school and when turned around to see her she was right behind me smiling.

"I was wondering, well the group and I was wondering if you would like to go to Mystic Grill with us we usually hang out there and play some pool and stuff, so you in?" Caroline asked looking hopeful.

"What time are you guys going?" I asked her.

"Were going around six and you don't have to stay long if you don't want to." Caroline said smiling at me.

"Sure I'll go I'll see you later okay." I said smiling and she hugged me thanking me and let me go skipping down the hall like she took way too many coffees.

I shook my head and went outside to see Damon leaning against his car and Edward or should I say douche bag was standing in front of him looks to be him getting very angry at Damon for something and Damon didn't look to happy either, so I decided to wait and listen to see what was going on.

**(**_Italics-Edward and Damon talking__**)**_

"_I want to warn you, you need to stay away from her you got it." _Edward said to Damon growling slightly.

"_I think it's you that needs to stay away from Kathleena not I." _Damon said back to him angrily.

"_No I don't Kathleena's mine and I will get her back I don't care what it takes__." _Edward said to Damon and I knew that just made Damon even madder and me even more than I have ever been.

'Who the fuck does he think he is I'm not his at all' I thought walking over to them as fast as they could.

"Kathleena." Edward started, but I raised my hand before he could say anything else and slapped him so hard in the face it made my hand started to sting and making his head move to the side with a whoosh.

"Don't you ever say I'm yours I am not yours and never will be the only person that can say that is Damon and if you even think about saying it I will rip you apart and burn you to pieces got it." I said to Edward growling at him and he nodded his head and walked off not saying anything and I turned around to Damon to see him smiling very big like he won the lottery.

"Well how about we head to your house now." I asked him smiling back at him.

"I think we should and I have to say you have completely done well to that Edward I was just about to literally attack him and burn him to pieces." Damon said kissing my forehead and we got into the car heading to his house.

**Edward's P.O.V  
**

After I had gotten slapped by Kathleena and threatened I walked to my Volvo and waited for the rest of my siblings to come out and knowing Alice she had seen everything and she's going to be very angry at me for what I did.

As I predicted they were all walking to my car with Alice walking a little ahead of them with her hands on her hips and looks more angry than I thought making me scoot down in my seat a little trying to blend in with the seat.

Once they all got in with Alice up front in the passenger seat Alice started talking.

"Edward I can't believe you now she's never going to forgive us I can't even believe you said that." Alice said or more like growled at me looking like she could rip my head off right now.

"I don't even want you to say anything just drive us home Carlisle and Esme are going to be so disappointed at what you did." Alice said not giving me time to say anything and making me wince when she said Carlisle and Esme's names and how they'll be disappointed in me, so I just nodded my head and started the car heading to what's about to come.

Kathleena's P.O.V

"So I was thinking if you don't care we can go to the Grill with your brother, Elena and their friends and then we can go get a snack after?" I asked looking up at him where we were sitting at on the couch just relaxing.

"Sure its fine with me we can go." Damon said smiling and leaned down kissing me on the lips pulling me on his lap.

"Mm I love you so much." Damon mumbled against my lips smiling.

"I love you more." I mumbled back against his lips putting my hands in his hair kissing him hard silencing him.

"Hey Damon whoa I'm so sorry." I heard Elena say and I jumped off Damon's lap and stood off the couch in vampire speed.

"Okay what is it you wanted to ask me so bad that you had to interrupt Kathleena and I to ask me?" Damon asked standing up wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well I was just wondering if you were going to go to the Grill since Kathleena said she was going to go." Elena said blushing.

"Of course I'm going to the Grill." Damon said smiling.

"Well its five right now were going at six so you guys better go get ready." Elena said and walked away to I'm guessing to Stefan's room.

"Well I'll go get ready and then we'll go to your house so you can get ready okay?" Damon asked and I nodded my head and he walked off to go up to his room to get ready while I walked to the couch and sat down waiting on him to come back down.

"Okay I'm ready." I heard Damon say while he was walking down the stairs ten minutes after waiting on him to come back down and seen him coming into the living room in dark wash jeans and a tight dark blue t-shirt.

"Okay I'm ready when you are." I told him standing up and he nodded his head and we walked outside to his car getting in and driving to my house so I can change.

"What are we going to do about the Cullen's now after what Edward did earlier?" Damon asked when he parked in my driveway and we had gotten out.

"Were going to make their life's hell that's what we're going to do." I said to him smirking and walked into the house with him following me into the house.

**Okay I wasn't going to stop here, but I decided to so I'm sorry but I had to.**


	12. Chapter 11

**sorry guys i tried to get the story up yesterday but it wouldn't let me so i tried this morning but it still wouldnt let me so i decided to try now to see if it would let me put this chapter up and what do you know it worked :D**

**Okay guys I just wanted to say thanks to all you guys that review my story I really appreciate it so thank you…. Now let's get this chapter going shall we.**

* * *

Kathleena's P.O.V

After I put on my outfit to go into the grill that was some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with love written on it and some black heels. When i was done dressing I re-touched my make-up and fixed the loose strands in my hair and walked out of the bathroom heading down to the living room where Damon was.

"Okay I'm ready to go if you are." I said walking into the living room to see Damon casually looking around the living room picking up a few things looking at them and set them back down and went back to looking around more.

"Having fun?" I asked smirking at Damon when he turned his attention to me he smirked and started walking slowly over to me and stood right in front of me so close that I could feel his lips almost touching mine when he started talking to me.

"I'm indeed having a good time; you have some very interesting things." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Well as long as I have lived I had to keep something's to refresh the good memories and all the interesting places I have been to." I said back to him and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips hungrily and him just the same.

I put my hands in his hair and he nibbled on my lip silently asking for more, which I did and soon it was a heated make out session, but like always we were interrupted but this time it was Damon's phone that was ringing.

"What." Damon said very angry into the phone and me being a vampire with very good hearing and nosy I listened to the other person as I recognized the voice as Stefan's voice talking back to Damon.

"Where are you guys were already at the grill." Stefan said back to Damon just as angrily.

"Were on our way don't get you're damn panties in a twist Stefan were coming." Damon said and looking at me smirking knowing he just made Stefan even madder.

'Brothers I will never understand them at all.' I thought shaking my head

"Just get down here." Stefan said annoyed and hung up on Damon and Damon just shrugged his shoulders and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Come on let's go, so my poor little brother doesn't have a drama attack." Damon says sarcastically rolling his eyes walking to the door and going to the car with me behind him giggling.

When we got out of the house Damon walked to the car while I locked the door and I followed after him hopping in the car and he started the car backing out and speeding down the street heading towards the Grill.

**At the Grill**

When we finally got to the Grill and went in I immediately found Stefan and Elena along with her brother Jeremy and all her friends hanging out at one of the pool tables with drinks in some of their hands and others playing pool laughing looking to be having a good time even Stefan.

"Kathleena you came." Caroline said squealing half walking and half running over to me hugging me.

"Of course I came I told you I would." I said smiling at her when she let go of me and she nodded her head smiling back at me and walked over to stand next to Matt who was waiting on his turn to play pool and waved at me, which I waved back at him smiling.

"Hey Kathleena." Elena said smiling hugging me which I hugged her back smiling also.

"Hey Elena." I said back to her and stepped back and felt Damon behind me and then felt him wrap his arm around my waist and I leaned against his chest sighing contently.

I seen Elena look at me smiling at me, which I smiled back at her and she turned and said something to Stefan in his ear and he nodded his head and walked off and came back with two pool sticks.

"Come on Damon let's see if you still got those skills you say you have." Stefan said smirking at Damon.

"You're so on brother." Damon said and I moved and stood next to Elena as we watch Damon and Stefan play against each other with them laughing.

"You know ever since you came here Stefan and Damon actually can be in the same room as each other without fighting and Damon you can tell he has changed and it's all because of you and I thank you for that." Elena said looking at me smiling and sighed turning and looking at Damon and Stefan again and I looked back over at them too smiling at seeing how much fun they seem to be having. "I have been trying to get them to at least try to be nice to each other, but they never did they always fought but now you can tell they are getting along better so thank you." Elena said and I looked over at to see her looking at me smiling a genuine smile, which I smiled back at her with my own smile.

"Thank you Elena you're a very good friend and I'm glad you're with Stefan you can tell you guys belong together." I told her and we smiled at each other and went back to watching Damon and Stefan.

"So what are you girls doing?" I heard Jeremy say and felt him put his arm around my shoulder and turned to look at him and seen him put his other arm around Elena's shoulder too.

"Were watching Stefan and Damon play pool." I answered his question and he nodded his head and was about to say something, but stopped what he was going to say looking over where the door was with his eyes wide.

"Who's that?" Jeremy asked still looking over at the door and I looked to see what he was talking about and what I seen or I could say who I seen made me squeal and walk over to who I have been longing to see for a very long time.

* * *

**Okay what do you think was it good or bad?**

**alright i know i usually put up a chapter on a friday and then a sunday i go to my dad's if I go to my dad's every other weekend and that sucks because when i get home i dont have time to put the chapter up so i put it up sunday so it's usually on a Sunday maybe a Monday but more likely a Sunday… so if you really like this story and want to read more plz review.**

**Damonluver14. **


	13. Chapter 12

**sorry guys i was going to put the chapter up Friday but i had some problems putting it up and couldn't because I think my computer has a stupid disorder or something lol.**

**Okay well are you guys ready for the next chapter I sure am and I'm so happy with myself I got three more chapters finished yay me :D next chapter WILL be up Friday I have to go to my dads this coming weekend but lucky me I decided to just put it up Friday instead of Sunday.**

* * *

_previously on chapter 11_

"_Who's that?" Jeremy asked still looking over at the door and I looked to see what he was talking about and what I seen or I could say who I seen made me squeal and walk over to who I have been longing to see for a very long time._

Kathleena's P.O.V

"Alana." I squealed making her look in my direction and squealed back and ran to me hugging me, which I hugged her back just as hard and heard her silently crying which made cry, but it wasn't sad tears just happy ones.

"I missed you so much." Alana whispered into my shoulder hugging me even harder.

"I missed you too so much you don't even know how much." I whispered back to her and we pulled back and looked around to see everybody looking at us confused and curious.

We looked back each other and laughed a little shaking our heads.

"Come on I have to show you some people to meet." I said grabbing her hand pulling over to where Elena and the others were at staring at us looking confused.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alana said growling slightly looking at Elena furious.

"No Alana that's not Katherine trust me she might look like her, but she is way better than her and her name is Elena Gilbert and you know I wouldn't let her get away for what she did." I whispered to Alana trying to calm her down, which it did and she nodded her head and looked over beside Elena where Stefan and Damon stood and I could just feel her shock coming off her.

"Are you serious?" She whispered to me still looking at Damon and Stefan shock visible in her voice and I just nodded my head and we reached Elena and them and they looked from Alana to me in question.

"Guys this is Alana my best friend or you could say that's more like a sister to me." I said smiling at them and looked at Alana to see her smiling slightly and waved at them saying hi.

"Kathleena aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?" Alana asked looking at me smiling.

"Of course." I said and started introducing them all to Alana.

"This is Elena, Stefan, and Damon." I said pointing at Stefan, Elena, and Damon and it looked like Stefan and Damon remember her to.

"That is Caroline and Matt." I told her pointing to Caroline, then Matt who were both on the right side of Elena.

"That is Bonnie and Jeremy." I said pointing at Bonnie and then Jeremy who both were standing at Elena's left side.

"And that there is Tyler." I said pointing to Tyler who was standing next to Jeremy, who was apparently still staring at Alana.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Alana said smiling at each one of them and Damon walked over and stood beside me.

"I thought Alana was dead." Damon whispered in my ear so nobody could hear him.

"Of course not I wouldn't let that happen to her." I whispered back to him and he nodded his head and turned to look at Alana.

"So Alana what have you been up to now days." Damon asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"Nothing much really what have you been up to I see you have been doing something here with my friend as it seems." Alana asked back at him raising her one of her own eyebrows at him.

"It seems so doesn't it?" Damon said to her and leaned down giving me a little kiss on the lips and looked back up to her smiling.

"Okay guys enough of this and Damon quit aggravating her like that mister." I told them and then poked my finger into Damon's chest giving him a serious look which he just shrugged his shoulders at me and chuckled.

"Okay I know you guys are having fun and all, but I need Kathleena for a bit seeing as I'm staying at her place and I'm tired from all the driving to get here." Alana said grabbing my arm waving and pulling me behind her with Damon following behind us and looked to be amused.

"Okay are you ridding with me or are you going with Damon." Alana said and walked over to a silver Lamborghini that seemed to be her car.

"I'll go with Damon you can follow us okay." I said and she nodded her head and got in her car and Damon and I walked over to his car and got in and Damon pulled out and headed to my house with Alana right behind us.

"I never thought Alana was alive I always thought she died with the other vampires in the tomb." Damon said glancing at me.

"Well she didn't and I'm glad she didn't, she left just before they took the vampires I don't know what I would do if she was trapped in the tomb and I feel it's my fault all the other vampires are trapped in there too." I said looking over at him smiling sadly.

"Hey nothing is your fault okay its Katherine's not yours and she'll pay for what she did too." Damon said putting one of his hands on mine glancing at me and I nodded my head and smiled up at him thankful he didn't think it was my fault, but I knew it was if I hadn't went there in the first place none of that wouldn't have happen and Katherine wouldn't have caused all of that trouble, but then Damon wouldn't be here now so in a way she did do something right but it doesn't mean I still don't hate her of how she made them kill each other, and then turn into a vampire like me.

"You're right." I said sighing and smiled at him and turned looking out the window.

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter was it good or bad please review and tell me what you think it's what keeps me going knowing you guys like my story and want to read more.**

**also yes this is the Alana from the VD tv show just gng to be a little different, but her mom isn't in it just yet ;).**

**:) Damonluver14**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kathleena's P.O.V

When we finally got to my house Damon and I got out of the car and Alana parked right beside us and popped the trunk getting out of her car.

"Nice house." Alana said nodding her head in approval and walked to the trunk of her car grabbing some bags.

"Thanks." I said grabbing one of the bags and gave my keys to Damon to unlock the door to the house, he grabbed them and up the porch walked to unlock the door.

"I need to go shopping soon." Alana said to me as she handed me another bag and got another for her, which was four bags altogether and shut the trunk and headed to the house.

"Why do you need to go shopping for?" I asked her looking at her weirdly as she had huge bags of stuff right now and wants to get more.

"I need some new clothes you know I rarely wear my clothes more than once or twice." Alana said like it was so obvious, if you think about it she kind of reminds you of Alice like the way she is with a strict rule to never wear the same clothes more than once or twice, but I don't think they will get along as Alana may be a nice person, but she doesn't like the Cullen's at all.

"I see you haven't changed." I said smiling at her.

"Not one bit." She said smiling back.

We walked up the steps and I walked in the door way and turned around to see Alana standing outside the door way.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Alana asked impatient.

"I don't know should I?" I asked her smirking making her growl at me.

"Okay okay Alana you may come in." I said giggling at her pouty face she made at me and walked up the stairs that lead you to the bedrooms.

"Okay this is your room mine is right across from yours." I said opening the door and let Alana walk in first then I walked in after her.

The bedroom walls were a light blue with white polka dots for the design and there was a king sized bed and the cover on it was white with blue polka dots on it; There was also a bathroom in here and two dressers and a medium sized closet, and the floor was white carpet.

"I love it." Alana said turning and looked at me smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." I said smiling back at her.

"Well I'm going to go find Damon, and you can get situated I might not be here if I'm not I'm gone with Damon, but I'll be back just call me if you need me." I said to her walking out of the room and she nodded her head and I put her stuff on the bed and walked out of the room to go see where Damon went to.

"I thought I would find you here." I said as I walked into my room as I didn't see Damon in the kitchen or living room when I came in and figured knowing Damon he hasn't seen my room yet and wanted to snoop like the curious guys he is.

"Nice room." Damon said looking around from where he was laying on my bed with his hands behind his head which was propped up by the pillows and his feet casually crossed making him have the relaxed look.

"Well thank you and I do remember we had a little date after the Grill how about we get to that because I am quite thirsty." I said smirking at him and he nodded his head getting off the bed smirking back at me.

"I think we should." Damon said and we walked out of my room, down the hallway and down the stairs and to the door leaving the house and to his car.

"Where are we going to go I don't think we should hunt in Mystic Falls?" I said to Damon and he nodded his head and backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

"We'll go a few miles away from here that should be fine." Damon said smiling a little looking at me then looked back at the road.

When we finally reached a town called Murky Waters **(made up)** we parked at one of their bars and headed in like we owned the place and making almost everybody look over at us.

"I'm going to go find my meal and you go find yours make sure to make them go in the back with you I'll be going there to." Damon said and I nodded my head and he went his way and I went mine to start for our meal.

"So what's a beautiful lady like you doing here all by yourself?" Some cute looking man with dark brown hair and eyes said smiling at me.

"Names Daniel." He told me smiling holding out his hand.

"Ashley." I said shaking his hand giving him a fake name instead of my real one.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little more private", I said after a few minutes of talking, looking up at him through my lashes. "I know the best place."

"Sure show me the way." He said smiling looking to be excited not even knowing what's actually going to happen.

"I didn't know we were allowed back here.' Daniel said turning to look at me looking confused, but then looked frightened when he seen my face.

Before he could scream or make any noise to cause attention I covered his mouth and tilted his head to the side and bit into his neck drinking up his sweet blood that gave me my strength that I needed and making him let out a strangled scream in pain, but not loud as I had his mouth covered and nobody could hear him from back here with the loud people and music going on.

After drinking a little more of his blood I let go of him making him fall to the floor; he wasn't dead as he was starting to stand up hold his neck looking at me scared and frightened.

When he finally looked me in the eyes I walked a little closer to him noticing him backing up away from me, but the wall blocked him from moving any further and I looked him in the eyes and compelled him to forget about everything about tonight with me.

"You will forget about what happen tonight you don't remember me at all, all you remember was you were at the bar and past out after getting so drunk you can barely remember anything about tonight." I said feeling my pupils dilate compelling him to do as I said and he repeated what I said in a non-emotional tone staring at me blankly.

"Now you will walk out of the bar and don't let anybody stop you from leaving and go home and bandage up your neck and keep it on until the mark leaves." I said done compelling him and he nodded his head and turned around walking back into the bar and leaving just as I had told him to do.

"Now that might have been the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my whole existent." I heard Damon say behind me and turned around to see him right in front of me so close I could feel his intoxicating breath on my face.

"Well then you haven't seen anything if you think that." I whispered and leaned forward kissing him on the lips mine still covered in blood.

Damon put both of his hands on the sides of my head and kissing me hungrily sucking on my bottom lip taking off the blood that was ever on them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard the voice I hated so much say behind me making me turn around and face the person I hoped had died years ago.

* * *

**Who could it be? Well we don't know yet well I do but maybe you'll find out in the next chapter and I think most of you guys can take a good guess at who it is lol.**

**Okay I was going to put this up tomorrow, but since my other chapter was late I'm just going to go ahead and put this up so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a week or maybe it's been more than a week time has flew by so fast and I had been grounded, so that meant no computer for me, but I got it back today I was supposed to get it Friday but my mom said no to just wait until she says I can be ungrounded then I can get my computer back which made me upset because I haven't updated on my story and nearly cried and when I told her I haven't updated on my story she just said it'll be fine sweetie you'll live so poopy mom poopy on you.**

**Well let's go ahead and start this story shall we.**

**p.s. don't forget to review plz it'll make me happy.**

_Previously from the last chapter (13)_

_Damon put both of his hands on the sides of my head and kissing me hungrily sucking on my bottom lip taking off the blood that was ever on them._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard the voice I hated so much say behind me making me turn around and face the person I hoped had died years ago._

Kathleena's P.O.V.

"Katherine." I hissed turning around to glare at her.

"Why hello sister long time no see huh?" She responded smiling at me innocently, but I knew better than that, I knew she was anything but innocent.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I snarled narrowing my eyes watching her every move as she started pacing looking around.

"Oh nothing just came to see how MY Salvatore boys were doing." She said and looked at Damon smiling making me growl slightly at the way she was looking at Damon.

"Okay now what's the real reason?" I told her calmly or trying as calmly as I could, still watching her every move.

"Well I heard you were in town, so I had to see my dear of a sister and see what she's been up to of course."

I huffed knowing it's going to take more than just talking to her to get it out of her.

"Come on Katherine I know for sure that's not it at all." I said bitterly.

"Oh do you now." She said walking over to me where she was close enough that if I stretch my arms out I could touch her and then maybe I could…..no not right now, right now I need to find out why Katherine is here.

"So tell me do you really want to know why I'm here, because if you do I could maybe tell you just depends." Katherine said smiling at me.

"Just tell me Katherine I don't want to play in on any of your games and neither does Damon." I said hissing slightly irritated.

"Well I heard there was a girl in Mystic Falls Elena Gilbert I believe that's her name and that happens to look like me as in a doppelganger am I right."

"And who told you that."

"That is something I will not tell you dear sister." Katherine said smiling slightly.

"So Damon how have you been, you know you look so hot right now." Katherine said licking her lips smiling at Damon, making me loose what strength I had to not attack her.

Slamming her against the bricked wall my hands on her neck chocking her I growl in her ear whispering "If you don't leave now I'm going to kill you without even thinking, or how about I kill you now so I won't ever have to deal with you at all."

"Oh come on you won't do it or you would have done it a long time ago." Katherine whispered out hoarsely making me tighten the grip on her neck.

"Well your thinking is wrong because tonight you die." I say to her my vampire face coming out and started squeezing on her neck even more making her gasp and choke trying to take in air as much as she could.

"Wait." Katherine whispered out making me stop and look at her.

"The reason why I came was because some way someone found out about Elena and told the originals about her being my doppelganger and I heard Klaus is looking for her, so he can break the curse." Katherine said making me loosen my grip on her so she could breathe better to talk.

"And how do I know you're not lying to me." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" She said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I looked into her eyes trying to see if she was trying to pull anything on me just so she can distract me and then run like she usually does, but as I kept on looking I didn't see anything that told me she was lying, but I still don't fully believe she was telling the truth.

"I'll tell you everything I know and if you still don't believe me then you can kill me." She said looking at me and I nodded waiting on her to explain still holding a grip on her neck, but enough for her to breathe.

"At first when I heard that I had a doppelganger I didn't believe it, so I found out where she lived and what do you know it was true and what shocked me was Stefan was there to, and he was dating her and at first I was furious I mean how could he stand to date her when she looked exactly like me or not even look at her and not think about me." She said taking in a deep breath and then continued.

"I also found out Damon was there to and was also friends with Elena; when I left to go somewhere not being able to stand it any longer even though I tried breaking Stefan and Elena apart they never did, so I left but while I was gone I heard that it had gotten to the originals that my doppelganger has been found and I knew that Klaus would find out as he did and now he wants her for the sacrifice." Katherine finished looking around probably at Damon and then looked at me.

"Is that everything you know?" I asked cautiously still looking at her as was she.

"On that part yes, but there is other things that you'll might need to know that could help you on the situation or how to stop Klaus, then no that's not everything, but if you don't kill me and let me help you I will tell you anything you need to know." Katherine said looking at me knowing she has got me and I know that I'm going to regret the next thing I'm about to say, but it has to be done.

**Okay so how was it not that bad, bad, good plz review and tell me if this was a good chapter or not I have to know on your opinion because I am writing this for you guys and I want to know if I'm doing a good job, so plz review.**

**Also I'm taking bits and pieces of the VD's episodes and the VD's book series and mixing it together and putting my own stuff into it, so I know some of it maybe most won't be the exact thing as the book or VD episodes but I hope you like and or enjoyed reading my story so far.**

**Damonluver14**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys I know it's been a little bit since I updated and I'm sorry about that; also if any of you guys have gotten into all this shitty mess with the tornado I'm so sorry it's so horrible my aunt called us Wednesday night around 9 something saying they had just got hit by a tornado it was horrible their house car destroyed it was so sad I just wanted to scream up at the sky and yell why? Why do this to all of us what have we done to get something so bad? :(**

**Well how about we get this story started … I just hope all you guys are okay.**

_**Previously from ch.14**_

"_**Is that everything you know?" I asked cautiously still looking at her as was she.**_

"_**On that yes, but there is other things that you'll might need to know that could help you on the situation, then no that's not everything, but if you don't kill me and let me help you I will tell you anything you need to know." Katherine said smiling at me knowing she has got me and I know that I'm going to regret the next thing I'm about to say.**_

_**Kathleena's P.O.V.**_

I sighed looking down and then looked up at Katherine keeping a straight face "you're right I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't do this." I said my vampire face coming out and before she could say or do anything I bit her neck drinking the blood out of her.

Finally when I had gotten enough to have her passed out for a while and also weak I pulled back and wiped the blood from my face.

When I got the blood off my face I looked at Katherine who was passed out, but before I could rethink anything I felt Damon put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it giving me all the strength I needed to stay in plan and turned my head to look at Damon giving him a thankful smile and was returned with one of his own smiles nodding his head.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked curiously walking beside me as we walked in the woods with Katherine in my arms.

"Somewhere I know she won't be able to get out of no matter what and something that is way worse than death itself, somewhere she belonged all along." I replied finally reaching my destination.

"The tomb." Damon said looking at me surprised.

"Come on we have to hurry she will awake soon and we have to get her in there before she does." I said running in vampire speed with Damon behind going into the tomb.

**Heyy guys sorry this chapter is short but it's not that bad because I put up two and plus I just had to cut this chapter short I just hope you guys liked it so please go ahead press that next button and read that next chapter…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Heyy guys here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

_Previously from chapter 15_

"_Where are we going?" Damon asked curiously walking beside me as we walked in the woods with Katherine in my arms._

"_Somewhere I know she won't be able to get out of no matter what and something that is way worse than death itself, somewhere she belonged all along." I replied finally reaching my destination._

"_The tomb." Damon said looking at me surprised._

"_Come on we have to hurry she will awake soon and we have to get her in there before she does." I said running in vampire speed with Damon behind going into the tomb._

_**Kathleena's P.O.V**_

When we got in the tomb I sat Katherine down and walked over to the rocky sided wall and started pulling out the stone that opened up the tomb and sat it beside the opening and turned around to see Damon with Katherine in his arms and walked beside me, I grabbed her putting her in the tomb but not going in as I would be trapped and that is something I do not want.

After I made she was fully inside the tomb where she can't get out I walked over to the other side of the wall and waited for Katherine to wake up.

"Are you okay." I heard Damon ask taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said looking up into those beautiful blue eyes I love so much that had concern written all in them.

"Do you think you made the right choice in doing this?" he asked still looking concerned.

I sighed closing my eyes and felt his hands on my face his thumbs rubbing my cheeks making me open my eyes and answer him smiling slightly "I think I just made the best choice, she belongs to be in here after what all she had done." I said bitterly looking over at Katherine that was still lying on the ground unmoving.

I heard Damon chuckle and looked up at him to see what he thought was so funny and he started chuckling more and shook his head.

"You really hate her don't you." He said knowing my answer.

"You don't have any idea how much." I sighed and heard a groan in pain and knew it was Katherine I put my finger to my lips silently telling Damon to stay quiet and we walked over to Katherine just not in the tomb like she is in.

"Hello Katherine had a good nap." I asked her innocently smiling getting her attention.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked standing up glaring at me.

"Oh you know tricking you with your own little petty tricks making it back fire on you, well I have to go I have some things to do." I said turning around not really leaving just yet I just wanted to get a reaction out of her.

"You can't just leave me here I'll die." Katherine said actually sounding scared and fearful looking at me frantically.

"That's the idea," I said smirking at her. "you know I was going to just kill you, but you were so nice to say I shouldn't kill you right then and there so I thought well hell how about something even better something I know would kill you inside and out to where there's nothing left but crumbles how does that make you feel Katherine huh?" I smiled big knowing it got her pissed off and she screamed running at me but got stopped right in front of me not able to go any further.

"I hope you have a nice life Katherine." I told her as Damon picked up the stone shutting the opening making her scream wait and Damon paused and looked at me, I nodded my head and Looked at Katherine.

"Elena is in danger you have to believe me just get me out of here and I can help you keep her safe." She told us looking at me then Damon.

"We'll keep her safe." Damon said and fully shut the tomb with Katherine screaming we need her and turned around smiling at me happily.

"We finally got rid of that bitch didn't we?" Damon said making me laugh and nod my head walking over to him and kissed him.

The kiss was nothing but need and passion in it making me moan into the kiss returning a moan from Damon also.

We kissed for a while longer and I soon felt Damon's tongue touch my bottom lip asking for permission to explore my mouth further which I gave and we fought for dominance for some time but in the end Damon won and we both pulled back breathless looking each other Damon with his cocky self smirked at me making me giggle at how arrogant he can be some time and gave him a peck on the lips grabbing his hand pulling him out of the old fell's church and into the woods and back to his car so we can head back to Damon's home.

**Okay guys how was that I hope it was good.**

**Plz remember to review…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Heyy guys if you're wondering why I am updating a day or two early the reason is I am going to be going on a field trip for the whole weekend with the school it's just the 8****th**** graders only though, so I just decided to put this up as I am leaving tomorrow morning at 6 well here is the next chapter wish me luck.**

**Before I start though I just wanted to tell you that this story is mostly going to be in Kathleena's point of view/p.o.v and I might throw a few others in here and there.**

_Previously from chapter 16_

_We kissed for a while longer and I soon felt Damon's tongue touch my bottom lip asking for permission which I gave and we fought for dominance for some time but in the end Damon won and we both pulled back breathless looking each other Damon with his cocky self smirked at me making me giggle at how arrogant he can be some time and gave him a peck on the lips grabbing his hand pulling him out of the old fell's church and into the woods and back to his car so we can head back to Damon's home._

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

Once we got to Damon's house he ran to my side in vampire speed and opened my door for me and smiled holding his hand out for me to grab.

I grabbed his hand and smiled right back at him, kissed him on the cheek silently telling him thank you and we walked into the house and into the living room and couldn't believe what my eyes saw.

There sat there all of the Cullen's in the living room of the Salvatore's with Stefan and Elena along with Bonnie sitting on the other side of them on the other couch.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon asked furious asking the same I have been thinking in my head.

"Well we came to a truce and." Stefan started, but was interrupted by Damon.

"And what?" Damon asked looking at Stefan, but Bonnie was the one that spoke that spoke this time.

"Damon just sit down and we'll explain okay." Bonnie demanded making Damon growl but walked over to sit down next to Elena on her left side as Stefan was sitting on her right side and I followed Damon sitting on his lap and looked we both looked over at Bonnie expectantly.

Sighing Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked over at the leader of the Cullen family Carlisle Cullen and he nodded her and she looked over to us and started explaining to us what was going on "Well we decided that soon everybody was going to get suspicious of the Cullen's in why they all look not alike but similar in a way and never come out in the sun I decided on not just them but us so that it would be easier if we help them blend in a little." Bonnie stopped for just long enough to take in a much needed breath before she started again on explain to us more.

"As I was saying I thought it would be safe to cast a spell on them a human spell to be exact." Bonnie finished smiling making me look at the Cullen's I mean actually look, look.

All of them looked human blood flushed in the cheeks and they didn't have their pale skin but had a somewhat tan skin and normal color eyes from their human years; you could be totally fooled by them thinking they were just normal humans but you would be extremely wrong.

"But wait wont people noticed the change in them that they look completely different from the last they seen them?" I asked Bonnie curious.

"Nope you see as I was going through my spell book I passed by a mind spell where I could swap what the Cullen's look like now from what they looked like before into peoples mind making them think this is what they saw of what they looked like." Bonnie stated waving her hand in front of the Cullen's looking proud of herself.

"So you put a spell on the whole town?" I asked her surprised and proud of how strong Bonnie was getting.

"Yes I did." Bonnie said nodding her head to my question smiling.

"Well that's great, now that is over I think I'm going to head home." I said standing up but was stopped by someone grabbing my hand.

"Why don't you just stay here it's a Friday anyways so you don't have school, plus we have to tell them about you know what." Damon said pleading with me in his eyes to stay.

"Okay fine." I said defeated after a few seconds and sat back down cuddling into Damon sighing in content.

"So what is it you guys needed to tell us?" Stefan asked breaking the silence looking at me curiously and confused also.

Sighing I looked up at Stefan "Well while we was at a bar we got a visit from the bitch herself and she told us some things saying Klaus is after Elena, but don't worry we can handle that but she said we needed her that I shouldn't kill her which I didn't I did much worse." I said feeling very proud and happy for what I did and I could feel Damon was to.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"She put her in the tomb. Didn't you?" Stefan asked looking at me finally figuring it out as to what I did with her.

"Yep it's where she belongs I have to thank her though if she hadn't stopped me from killing her I would have never thought of such a good idea." I said to him smiling.

"You put an innocent locked up in some tomb?" Esme gasped putting her hand up to her mouth her face showing disbelief and worry.

"No actually Katherine the one locked in the tomb is my sister." I said collecting gasps from the Cullen's.

"How could you do that?" Rosalie asked looking somewhat shocked and angry.

"Well Katherine is a Vampire like me and we are biological sisters." I stated looking at all of the Cullen's all of them looking shocked and surprised.

"But I still don't get it why would you do that to your sister." Rosalie said looking at me looking more confused than anything.

"How about I start from the beginning." I sighed looking at all of them.

**Okay so what do you think? Was it good enough.**

**Don't forget to review. **


	19. Chapter 18

_**Heyy guys I'm sorry that I'm late on putting this story up but I only have five days of school left and everything is going crazy with my graduation and everything else but here you go hope you like it.**_

_**Previously from chapter 17**_

_"You put an innocent locked up in some tomb?" Esme gasped putting her hand up to her mouth her face showing disbelief and worry._

_"No actually Katherine the one locked in the tomb is my sister." I said collecting gasps from the Cullen's._

_"How could you do that?" Rosalie asked looking somewhat shocked and angry._

_"Well Katherine is a Vampire like me and we are biological sisters." I stated looking at all of the Cullen's all of them looking shocked and surprised._

_"But I still don't get it why would you do that to your sister." Rosalie said looking at me looking more confused than anything._

_"How about I start from the beginning." I sighed looking at all of them._

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

"I was born in Berlin, Germany 1607, my birth name is Kathleena Isabella Pierce daughter of Isabella and Charles Pierce who had another daughter in 1609 when I was two and her name was Katherine Elizabeth Pierce." I stopped talking for a second to take a breath and look around the room to see everyone looking at me waiting on me to continue.

"Katherine and I had actually gotten along, but it got worse as the years gone by and we had grown older, I had always feared that something bad was going to happen one day and that day had come it had all started when I had gotten so sick I was put in bed rest at the age of twenty and was told there was no cure for me that I was dying and fast."

"Knowing my mother she wasn't going to let that happen so she went to go seek help, you're probably wondering how can she if the doctor had told her there was no cure and back then their wasn't much to do but let the ones that you love die if the doctors said there was nothing left to do, but my mother wasn't just an ordinary human she was actually a witch and as was I but we weren't really that strong enough heel me and I wasn't in no state to do it as I could barely talk much less say a spell so my mother went out and found someone that I am to this day a vampire." I stopped and waited to see if anyone had any questions before I continued but no one said anything so I went back to telling my past.

"My mother had finally found the vampire and he agreed to change me and after I was changed he vanished and I haven't seen him since then, but not long after my change Katherine had found out that I was a vampire and was jealous and told mother she wanted to be a vampire mother told her no that she doesn't and didn't need to be a vampire and well that just set Katherine off so she ran away from home to find a vampire herself and as lucky as she got she did and till this day I don't know how or by who, but it was two years later that I had just gotten home from a late night shopping since I couldn't come out during day time and I had went up to my mother and father's room only to see something I never wish I could have ever seen there laying on the floor was my mother dead blood all over her and what caught my eye was a bite mark and not a normal one but a bite mark from a vampire."

"I looked around the room to see blood splattered all over the wall and something that had made me even more furious was what was written on that wall." I breathed shakily feeling Damon rubbing soothing circles on my back, I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips saying thank you then turned around to look at the Cullen's to see them looking at me shocked, which I don't blame them because if someone was telling me the same thing I would be shocked to.

"What was written on the wall?" Said a sad whisper from none other than Alice Cullen who as I think about it hasn't talked any at all this whole time I have been here.

Taking in another deep breath closing my eyes and told them what happened "there written in my mother's own blood said 'never underestimate me mother' and I knew right then who it was and couldn't believe why she had done it causing so much pain to my father and I, and not even one year later my father died not being able to be without my mother and in different words he had committed suicide because of my mother dying as it was his true love and he couldn't live without her."

"Years on in 1864 I moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia to the Salvatore's acting as human because if any human know we were vampires we would be killed instantly, I had acted as if my 'parents' sent me here because I wasn't well and they decided to send me off to one of their good friends hoping to get me better; however not long after my arrival three days to be exact me and my best friend Anna who is a vampire was taking a walk during the day as we had found out was you needed a witch and some type of jewelry called lapis lazuli as we have used and you could be in the sun but not all vampires knew about it so they mostly hide in the shadows but when Alana and I had headed back to the Salvatore's resident I seen something I never thought I could believe there standing as is she owned the world was my own sister Katherine and she was staying with us at the Salvatore's for a while.

Alana and I was making a plan to get rid of Katherine but I had been so caught up in the plan to not notice that Mr. Salvatore Stefan and Damon's father had captured a lot of vampires and Katherine as he caught her drinking Stefan's blood and he also put vervain in Stefan's drink and that made Katherine weak and so that gave Mr. Salvatore the chance to grab her, Alana had already ran off and as much as I didn't want to I had to leave or they would have found out about me and till this day I've been trying to find a way to get my family you could say out of there and what I didn't know was that when I had left Damon and Stefan had killed each other and still had Katherine's blood in them so they turned into what I never would've wished they were." I finished telling them looking down and then up at the Cullen's to see sympathy and worry in their eyes which is something that I don't want at all.

"Okay any questions." I said breaking the silence that came after I had finished telling them my story.

"Um I have a question who was the vampire that changed you." Carlisle asked looking curious.

"I was wondering if any of you would ask and the vampire that changed me was one of the few vampires that was the first vampire on this earth and what we like to call them the original's and the name of the vampire was Elijah ." i said earing gasps from the Salvatore's and Elena while the others looked confused.

"I don't get it why do you guys seem shock it's just a very old vampire." Emmett for the first time spoke.

"We have never actually seen Elijah before only heard from him and we have been told he is more powerful than you can even think about and only one thing can kill him and nobody knows what it is." Stefan said looming directly at Emmett and I watched as all of the Cullen's eyes go wide at what Stefan had just said.

"Well I hate to cut it short but I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I said rising up and Damon got up to and we walked up the stairs and up to his room to a much needed sleep.

**Heyy hope you like next chapter might have some flashbacks and Kathleena and Damon spicing up more**

**Plz review :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Heyy guys I'm soooo sorry for not updating I just haven't had time since I went to vacation and just got back today and I'm going on vacation again Wednesday and won't be back till next Monday, but I'm going to try and put up one or two more chapter's and when I get back I'll put up a chapter or two right when I get back.**

**Thanks for being so patient love you all now let's get this story going **

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

It has officially been one week since the incident with the Cullen's and I'm currently at my house in my room feeling relaxed and happy.

My week has been spent with catching up with Alana and hanging out with her and Elena along with Caroline and Bonnie also not to mention my sexy of a boyfriend Damon and today is Monday which means school I just can feel today's going to be a good day.

"Kathleena do you want any breakfast?" I heard Elena shout to me.

"Yeah make some eggs please." I shouted back to her and went into my bathroom to get finish getting ready.

Today I'm wearing a pink Rewind Tiered Striped Tube Dress, pink Volcom Forever Creedler Shoes, and I have my hair down with its natural bouncy curls and some pink hoop earrings on, After I put on some eyeliner and mascara with some gray eye shadow, I put on my shoes and went downstairs smelling the food as I got closer to the kitchen.

When I came into the kitchen I seen Elena pouring her a drink and there in all his glory was my Damon sitting there earing some eggs and toast.

"Having fun there?" I whispered in Damon's ear smiling brightly, kissed him on the cheek and went over to fix me some breakfast.

Damon and I had gotten a whole lot closer and more as the word people would say intimate with each other not really going fully more as in groping each other and I knew that it was soon before we both combust and end up having sex, the only thing I want is it to be special for our first time being fully together.

"Why yes I am Miss Pierce." Damon said after swallowing his food smirking at me.

"Good to know you're enjoying my food that Elena has so nicely cooked." I said smirking right back at him.

I walked over to the table where Damon and now Elena is sitting and looked over at Elena curiously asking, "where's Stefan at?"

"Oh Stefan said he had something important to do." Elena said looking at nowhere particular thinking and I think it has to do with what exactly Stefan went to do?

"Do you happen to have any idea what he went to do?" I asked in question to Damon who shook his head no.

"With a mind like saint Stefan's there is no telling and I haven't really been paying any attention to him lately."

"Oh I almost forgot there is a school dance this Friday and I have totally forgot that we even had a dance coming up and I still haven't got my dress." Elena rushed out looking so shocked she could forget a dance or never has before and looks like she never has.

"Well I still haven't got mine yet either and I think Damon is waiting on me so he can match me or how about I go ahead and get your tie you already have a black suit don't you?" I said to Elena then looked at Damon to see him nod his head yes.

"Great how about we go after school and maybe if they want to we can see if the girls want to go to and I'm sure Alana will want to go and I'm positive that Jeremy has asked her to go with since they have been spending so much together it wouldn't surprise me." I said to Elena and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Awesome now since were all done eating I think we should head to school now before were late." I said getting up and putting my plate in the sink along with the other's and grabbed my stuff heading to the door and locked the door after they came out and got in my car with Elena in hers and Damon in his heading to school.

~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~

Once we got to the school and parked our cars we walked over where Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alana, and Stefan were at a picnic table all talking and laughing at something Caroline said.

"Hey guys." Elena said walking over to Stefan kissing him on the cheek and him wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey Kath do you want to go to the mall with me today to get my dress?" Alana asked me excitedly.

"Sure and actually Elena and I needed to get ours also and was wondering if Bonnie and Caroline wanted to go also if they haven't got theirs yet." I told her looking questioningly at Bonnie and Caroline.

"Sure I would love to sounds like fun." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded her head in agreement smiling.

"Okay we can go after school if that's fine with everybody?" Alana asked and we all nodded our head excited for a girl bonding trip to the mall.

"Well see you guys later." I said and pulled Damon's hand that was in mine and went into the school heading to our lockers that were right beside each other.

"So when do you think I'll be able to get you all to myself today?" Damon whispered in my ear nipping on it making me shiver in pleasure.

"How about after I get back from my shopping trip with the girls maybe you and I can do something fun." I whispered back in his ear rubbing his shoulders smiling.

"You promise?"

"Always."

Biiiiiiinnnngggggg

"Come on let's get to class before were late." I said and we grabbed our books and left to class or should I say hell.

**Okay I hope you like please review and next chapter will be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Heyy guys you have no idea how ****sorry**** I am we didn't pay our bill for our internet so I couldn't get on my computer and post up this chapter and I'm really sorry I was planning on posting it up right after I got back from vacation but apparently I couldn't because well we didn't have internet but anyways here is chapter 20 I hope you like it to my story and I hope you like it****.**

!

**Kathleena's P.O.V  
**After school was over all of us girl went and got in our cars we decided we had to many cars and decided to just take two, which was mine and Bonnie's and Alana and Elena are going to be riding with me and Caroline with Bonnie.  
" Okay we'll meet at the mall is that okay?" Bonnie asked and we nodded our head and her and Caroline left in their cars to drop of Caroline's and then head to the mall and wait on us.  
"Okay Elena I'll follow you since I go by your house anyways to go to mine and then we'll get Alana, how does that sound?" I asked looking at Elena, then Anna.  
"Sure."  
"Okay with me."  
Alana and Elena said at the same time, and then walked to their cars and we went on our way.

**~ At The Mall ~~~**

When we got into the mall we immediately found Caroline and Bonnie and went to a dress store to find us a dress.  
"How about this one?" Caroline said smiling looking over at us holding up a cute pink leopard dress that went above the knees.  
"Umm it's cute but I don't think it's your style for prom, it would be good for some little date but not prom." Elena said and Caroline looked at the dress and nodded her head smiling.  
"Yeah I guess your right it would be cute for a date though." Caroline said smiling thoughtfully and held onto the dress and said she was going to find some heels to go with it, so I assume she's going to get it.

********Three hours and lots of dress and shoe shopping later******  
**

**Elena's P.O.V.**  
We had just got done shopping for our dresses and shoes to go with them and were now sitting at a table eating some amazingly good greasy pizza laughing and having a good time well you know sometimes it usually gets ruined somehow.  
"Well look what we have here how are you Elena are you and Stefan still together I heard you guys weren't doing so well, what? Are you not good enough for him or something I would have to agree though? Just look at you." Stacy an old friend of mine that I absolutely hate because she turned back on me a few years ago and turned into one of the worst bitch I know along with her new 'friends' if you want to call them that said disgustingly.  
"Look Stacy I don't have time for your shit so why don't you just go and leave us alone." I sneered at her over her stupid shit.  
"Oh no thinks I'm fine I thought it would be nice to get to know you more and hang out with your friends." Stacy said smiling innocently, but I see right through it and stood up about to tell her off when I felt a hand on my shoulder and Kathleena walked up to Stacy and looked her right in the eyes "You need to leave now and don't ever bother Elena or any of us again and that goes along with your friends to they need to leave us all alone especially Elena." Kathleena looked at me winking and looked back at Stacy, who was still in a trance and shook her head and repeated what Kathleena said and left with her friends who also looked to be dazed.  
"Wow Kathleena thanks you have no idea how much I love you for what you just did." I told Kath hugging her which she returned.  
"You're welcome and I love you to, but I think we should keep it a secret I don't think Stefan would like it." Kathleena joked winking at me and started giggling and then laughing which got me laughing, and soon we were all laughing with tears streamed down our faces.

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**  
After our laughing died down we finished eating and left the mall to head home considering it was almost eight.  
"Bye Kath I'll see you tomorrow." Elena said getting out of the car with Alana (Alana said she was going to stay the night with Elena and would be home before school started to get her stuff and get ready, but I knew she was going to end up hanging out with Jeremy)  
"Okay bye see you guys tomorrow." Elena shut the door and got her stuff from the trunk then I sped home ready to lie in my big bathtub and relax.  
When I got home I took mine and Alana's stuff out of the trunk and unlocked the house deciding to just leave the stuff in the living room for right now and going up stairs stripping down into just my bra and underwear headed to the bathroom, but stopped when I heard someone gasp and spun around to see Damon laying on my bed with his shirt and shoes off looking relaxed with his hands behind his head.  
"What are doing here?" I asked confused, but didn't get any answer as he just walked over to me with lust filled in his eyes and I wondered why but remembered I'm in nothing but my pink and black lacy bra and underwear set.  
"You're so beautiful." Damon said stroking my cheek looking at me with so much love in his eyes and leaned down kissing my lips with so much passion I almost felt like I could pass out right then and there.

**Okay first I will post up the dress that Caroline had gotten and I decided I'm not going to tell you just yet what kind of dresses and etc. They got for the dance just yet but I hope you like it the next chapter will be up Friday so please don't forget to review it makes me so happy to know you guys like my story and if it wasn't for you guys reviewing and liking my story I wouldn't be even this far so thank you**

**Hugs & kisses Damonluver14**


	22. Chapter 21

**HEEELLLLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE HOWS IT GOING? OKAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THIS TIME ITS LONGER SOOO ENJOY.**

_PREVIOUSLY FROM CHAPTER 20_

_"What are doing here?" I asked confused, but didn't get any answer as he just walked over to me with lust filled in his eyes and I wondered why but remembered I'm in nothing but my pink and black lacy bra and underwear set.  
"You're so beautiful." Damon said stroking my cheek looking at me with so much love in his eyes and leaned down kissing my lips with so much passion I almost felt like I could pass out right then and there._

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

"I love you so much." Damon said as he kissed my lips and I moaned telling I loved him to as those strong hands of his were moving over my body lovingly, the pads of his fingertips barely ghosting over the skin of my throat, down the heaving valley of my breasts to the clasp of my bra, flicking it open and moaned as my breasts spilled out beneath his heated gaze.

I loved Damon I really did and I felt cherished, loved, and safe with him… when he was apart from me, I felt like my spirit was incomplete and sick and I would break apart any moment.

I sighed as he tenderly took the weight of my breasts in his hands, panting shallowly when he leaned down and latched onto one nipple sucking it flicking the nipple with his tongue making me moan his name out.

His free hand slipped over my hip, grasping the lacy fabric in his fingers before ripping it away from my flesh easily. He did not, as I expected, let his fingers delve inside my aching heat, but simply cupped my swollen flesh then teased me mercilessly by letting one fingertip trace my slit so lightly that it was as if air were caressing my skin.

I shivered and tried to rub my hips against his hand, moaning in frustration when it glided away to stroke up my side. "Please… Please, Damon don't tease me," I begged, squirming beneath him, trying to get closer to him.

He denied me, and smiled when I growled at him in annoyance and frustration from him teasing me. "Will have time for that soon but now let me make love to you," he purred reassuringly I have never heard Damon purr before until now and it was one of the hottest things he's done and made me even wetter than I was.

When he grasped his boxers, slowly removing it, I felt my lips parting as I realized through my desire that I was about to completely see Damon nude for the first time

I could almost feel my pupils dilate at the staggering sight of him. Beautiful could not even begin describe the sheer magnificence of him "Damon." I whispered his name in awe and twisting us so I was on my knees with him below me and I above him, then timidly my hand to touch his face, slowly caressing from his cheek to his jaw, before pressing a chaste and adoring kiss to his soft lips.

He patiently allowed me to explore his body, only shifting his head so he could follow my movements and watch me, as I moved both hands down the planes of his neck and over those broad shoulders that I loved so much. The muscles of his arms tensed and flexed involuntarily as I smoothed my palms over them, before raising my hands to his chest. I pressed a tiny kiss over the place where his heart rested inside his chest. "It doesn't matter what people say when they tell you, you don't have a heart," I whispered, turning my blue eyes up to meet his own blue ones, "because you have mine, and it beats only for you and I know you have a heart and always will."

He pushed my hair back from my face. "And if yours ever stops?" he questions.

I smiled tenderly. "Then you will know that the last beat was yours, so you'll forever be frozen there. My love for you locked inside me, is eternal and unbreakable and will always be for you."

He ran a slowly thumb over my cheek. "I love you Kathleena Pierce."

"As I love you Damon Salvatore," I murmured. I stared at him for a few moments before I let my hands continue their eager journey, my fingers fanning out and tracing the hard muscles of his abs. I smiled internally when they contracted and relaxed beneath my touch. He drew in a sharp hiss of breath when my fingers wrapped around the length of him, His size was definitely huge.

I gazed up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?"

He turned us over so he was on top smiling that cocky smile of his. "A gorgeous goddess that claimed beauty of my body and soul to any man you have ever known." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and lowered his head and kissed my lips with such tenderness that I lost my breath for a moment, before he trailed his lips to my throat, licking the vein on each side. He worked slowly down my body, suckling one nipple first and flicking his tongue over the tip, before giving the other nipple the same delicious attention.

He stopped in his journey to dip his tongue into my navel and I squirmed feverishly under his administrations. He tormented me until I thought that I would scream in frustration, and then his mouth moved lower and I knew that I could not possibly survive the near-excruciating pleasure that shot through my core. His fingers parted my moist lips as he blew a strong, cool breath on my sensitive clit, grasping my hips and pinning them to the bed as my body instinctively thrashed. "'Facile il mio amore'," he whispered before dragging his tongue over my soaked slit, lapping up my juices greedily.

"Damon… Oh God…" I whimpered helplessly, not knowing how much more I could stand, when his tongue pushed deep inside my wet heat. "DAMON!" I screamed in pleasure.

When he stopped, I thought that he was showing mercy, but realized my mistake when he pulled the swollen bundle of nerves between his teeth carefully, while slowly sliding three fingers into my dripping pussy. He thrust his fingers in and out of me, slowly at first, and then he sped up his pace as I fluttered around his hand, and feeling his tongue flicking back and forth with inhuman speed in me hard suddenly and his fingers rubbing my clit fast within moments I was clenching around him and screaming out in pleasure seeing stars.

I was still floating on a cloud of intense pleasure, when he suddenly appeared over me, his lips, coated in my juices, claimed mine. He used the combination of the distraction of the kiss to slide the head of his cock inside, I clamped around the thickness like a vice making us both moan out loud.

"Damn Kathleena you're so damn tight." He grunted out and licked the shell of my ear, moaning softly as he slipped a hand between us, using his speed to rub my clit, I was alight with exquisite pleasure from him pumping steadily inside of me. I writhed under him, my fingers fisting in his soft black hair as I met him thrust for thrust. "Damon! Oh sweet fucking God… Damon…" My breath came out in uneven pants as he pounded in and out of me, over and over, faster and harder. "Damon… Now…" I hissed demandingly. "Drink from me... Damon do it NOW…"

It was all the invitation he needed, and I felt his sharp teeth bite low on my neck, sinking deeply to the vein beneath making me hiss in pleasure and pain but reached up and bit his neck as well and my body responded immediately to the intimate act, shuddering almost violently as I approached my orgasm, and when he took a second strong draw of blood, I squeezed my eyes shut and came hard, thrashing in the throes of divine ecstasy, as my pussy clamped around his cock, I could feel him explode deep inside me, my clenching pussy milking him of every drop of his cool cum.

I laid there panting and sighed contentedly as one hand cupped my cheek. When I felt his lips brush over mine lovingly, I opened my eyes and immediately raised my hands to his face, my thumbs caressing below his eyelid and slid a hand over his jaw and lifted his face, whispering his name and gave him a kiss pushing all the passion and love I had in me to him as he did the same "I love you." I said and at my words, a small smile curled the corner of his lips. "Ti amo troppo."

And that was the last thing said as we both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.

/…/

**Next day: Tuesday morning**

"Time to wake up hunny." I heard Damon whisper in my ear then nibble on it making me moan fully awake now.

"Good morning." I said to him brightly smiling.

"Yes it is indeed a good morning, now come on its six in the morning and we need to take a shower you have sex hair." Damon said smirking and I pouted but got up anyways and we went into the shower and I turned on the shower making sure it was hot and stepped in with Damon and once I was fully in he pinned me to the wall with the water on his back kissing me hungrily I giggled, yes I actually fucking giggled, and His lips kissed on my pulse point making me moan.

"I want you so badly," he whispered, biting my lobe gently and he pulled away to look at my wet breasts moaning.

His fingers plucked roughly at my nipples making me writhe. I let my hand run down his chest, tracing his abs, and then lower until I cupped his erection that was poking at my stomach. He sucked my nipples into his mouth, his tongue drawing circles around them.

My hips bucked up to meet his as the pleasure coursed through me making me moan load as he continued his assault on both my breasts.

**Damon's P.O.V. (yaaayyyy DAMON)**

I woke up feeling content with Kathleena wrapped up in my arms looking peaceful and I hated to ruin it but it was six in the morning and we have school today. "Time to wake up hunny." I whispered in Kathleena's ear then nibble on it making her moan and I could tell she was fully awake now.

"Good morning." she said to me brightly smiling.

"Yes it is indeed a good morning, now come on its six in the morning and we need to take a shower you have sex hair." I said smirking at her and she pouted but got up anyways and we went into the shower and turned on the shower making sure it was hot before stepped and I followed after her and once we were fully in I pinned her to the wall with the water hitting on my back kissing her hungrily and pulled back and she giggled, I kissed her on her pulse point making her moan knowing it was her sweet spot.

"I want you so badly," I whispered, biting her lobe gently before pulling away to look at her wet breasts moaning at the sight of them.

I plucked roughly at her nipples making her writhe, And her hand run down my chest, tracing my abs, and then lower until she cupped my erection that was poking at her stomach. I bent back down and sucked her nipple putting into my mouth my tongue drawing circles around them.

Her hips bucked up to meet mine as she stroked meme making me moan as I continued my assault on both my breasts.

"Fuck me. Now" she demanded moaning her blue eyes boring my blue ones lust filled in them.

Her hips bucked into me, and my dick rubbed against her slit making us both moan in pleasure. "My pleasure." I said to her demand smiling slightly and without another word I thrust into her as hard as I could. "Ugh," she groaned, biting her bottom lip, and I stilled inside her for a minute trying to compose myself, she was so wet and tight. It was heaven, and she wrapped her legs wrapped around my waist, her heel digging into my ass urging me to move.

After a few more seconds, I started thrusting wildly into her. "Fuck...good...oh...shit!" she couldn't form a coherent sentence and to say the truth I couldn't either. She was so tight around my dick.

She started tweaking her nipples, making me moan at the sight. I leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, and the angle allowed me to hit a new spot in her. We broke apart to get air into our lungs, and I moved the kissed down to her neck, sucking on the pulse point where I knew it drove her crazy.

With the hot water coming down on us and the sounds we were making was even more erotic. I slid out slowly and then thrust all the way in harder than the last time, making her scream again.

Her walls were tightening, I knew she was close. "Open your eyes Kathleena," I grunted when I noticed her eyes were clenched shut.

Slowly they started opening, her hands were gripping my shoulders tightly, and I moved one of my hands that were on her hips, and brought it down to her clit, playing with it.

"Oh god...Damon...I'm... gonna...cum!"

I rubbed her clit harder, wanting her to cum before me. I could feel my release coming too but I wanted her to go first. Still playing her clit, I sucked on her neck again, knowing there would be marks later.

I pulled back and made my thrusts more forceful.

Her walls clenched around me as she screamed my name. I fucked her harder to draw her orgasm longer. Her face was scrunched up in the most adorable way, and with a final thrust I spilled inside of her. Her pussy clenched around me milking all of me. I came so fucking hard; harder than I had ever came. I pulled out of her and we both groaned at the loss, but washed each other and got out once we were done and got dressed for school that I really hate now because now I can't just lay in bed with Kathleena all day.

**WOOOOO now how was that okay if you want to know 'Facile il mio amore' means easy my love and 'Ti amo troppo' means I love you to.**

**Okay I hope you like this chapter **

**Damonluver14**


	23. Chapter 22

**Heyy guys I'm sorry I haven't posted up another chapter until now its summer and I've been busy with gng camping and I have to go to my dad's more and he has internet meaning I can't post one up but I got back yesterday so here it is and I'm sorry that its short and you've been waiting on the chapter for a bit.**

_Previously from chapter 21_

_I pulled back and made my thrusts more forceful._

_Her walls clenched around me as she screamed my name. I fucked her harder to draw her orgasm longer. Her face was scrunched up in the most adorable way, and with a final thrust I spilled inside of her. Her pussy clenched around me milking all of me. I came so fucking hard; harder than I had ever came. I pulled out of her and we both groaned at the loss, but washed each other and got out once we were done and got dressed for school that I really hate now because now I can't just lay in bed with Kathleena all day…._

**Elena P.O.V.**  
"hey do you want to come over today." I asked Stefan when I had got to the school and met up with him.  
"Um sure yeah I'll go." Stefan said hesitating for a few minutes then agreed, weird Stefan's never hesitated to go to my house ever even when he had something else to do he would just tell me he had to go wherever and that's usually to go hunting or to have a talk with Damon if Damon had done something bad, but I know Damon hasn't done anything bad because he's been with Kath and I know she wouldn't let him get into too much trouble, so the question is what is Stefan Salvatore hiding from me that I know he most definitely doesn't want me to know.  
"Hey I'll see you later okay I probably won't be at lunch so don't wait up on me I have some things to deal with." and with that Stefan kissed me on the lips and left leaving me looking at him weirdly and confused.  
I have to talk to Kath and Damon something is going on with Stefan and I have a feeling he won't be telling me anytime soon.

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**  
"So what do think about skipping lunch and the rest of the day to something way more fun." Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Well Mr. Salvatore I thin-" I was telling him when Elena came running to us with a panicked look and was rush random things out that even could barely understand the only thing I heard was Stefan, Never keeps, and me.  
"Whoa Elena calm down what's wrong." I asked her touching her arm rubbing it soothingly.  
She nodded taking a deep breaths to calm her down enough to explain what was going on to make her panic " I know this might not be bad, I swear he's never kept anything from me ever since I found out about Katherine and him being a vampire." Elena said and I nodded at her to continue.  
"Well I asked Stefan if he wanted to come to my house after school and he hesitated at first but said yes anyways, then told me he probably won't be at lunch because he has things to do and walked away, Kath you have to know he has never said he had things to do without telling me what he was going to be doing so I wouldn't have to worry about him, the last time he did that was before I knew he was a vampire and about Katherine." Elena finished pleading with me to understand.  
"Okay we'll just have to follow him at lunch to see what he's up to then." I said to her.  
" Don't worry Elena we'll find out what saint Stefan's up to you stay here during lunch okay?" Damon told her and she nodded her head in agreement and we walked all to our class in silence.  
What I'm trying to figure out is what Stefan is hiding stuff from us especially Elena?  
**Stefan's P.O.V**.  
When lunch was finally here I left the school making sure no one was around but made it look like I was looking for someone and walked out going to my car and driving to an old looking house that was deep in the forest, so that meant I had to stop my car and walk on foot because there was no road that went this way and finally I made it and stepped into the old house wearily looking around.  
" Took you long enough." a deep voice said and I turned around and seen…  
**Kathleena's P.O.V.**  
When lunch finally came Damon and I went to Stefan's class and waited on him to come out and when he finally did he was the last one and he went to his acting like he was looking for something and looked around to see if anybody was around then walked away and out of the school and after a minute or two we followed to see he was just about to leave the school's parking lot and once he did we got into Damon's car and followed a little bit behind him where he wouldn't notice us, which was easy because he looked distracted all day by something and when we see him slowing down we stopped and pulled over deciding not to chance it and ran on foot in vampire speed and after about half a mile or less we found his car pulled over and heard feet walking to the left not too far away from here and ran that way silently and went to a stop when we see an old looking house and heard movement so we listened to see what was going on.  
"Well it took you long enough." A familiar deep voice said making me gasp slightly getting Damon's attention making him look at me confused, but I ignored him and turned back to the old house surprised.  
What is he doing here and with Stefan especially?

**Well what do you think was it okay, who do you think it is well if you can't figure it out you'll find out very soon if I don't have it up by Friday it'll be Tuesday or Wednesday and Tuesdays my birthday which means I'll finally be 15 I can't wait :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Well guys its official tomorrow is my 15****th**** birthday and I can't wait hopefully I'll pass my permit test…okay let's get on with this story before I keep on blabbering stupid stuff lol…**

* * *

_**Previously from chapter 22**_

_"Well it took you long enough." A familiar deep voice said making me gasp slightly getting Damon's attention making him look at me confused, but I ignored him and turned back to the old house surprised.  
What is he doing here and with Stefan especially?_

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry Elijah **(Dark-Supernatural-Angel, xtooxcoolxmazzx you guys were correct lol) **school was kind of slow and I had to act like nothing was going on so my friends wouldn't think anything." I told Elijah looking at him in the eyes to let him know I was serious.

"Well let's get down to business you remember our deal we made don't you." Elijah said looking at me intently and I nodded at him.

"Good now you are to come with me in return I will keep Elena safe and we go get Katherine and find my brother Klaus and I'll give him to you and tell him that I have found Katherine after all the years he's been looking for her, now let's get going we don't have much time." Elijah said.

"You guys aren't going anywhere Elijah." Kathleena's voice came from the doorway and I turned around shocked to see Kathleena and Damon both standing there looking at Elijah.

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

After listening to their conversation and Elijah told Stefan that they needed to get going Damon and I both ran at vampire speed around the house opening the front door.

"You guys aren't going anywhere Elijah." I told Elijah angrily with Damon behind me tense ready to attack at any moment.

"Kathleena is that actually you." Elijah said surprised.

"Yes Elijah it's me, so can you tell me why in the hell you're taking Stefan." I growled at him.

"Ahh well I'm sorry but I can't tell you that is for only Stefan and I here to know." He smiled.

"Well you can't take Stefan I won't let you, and Stefan how can you do this to Elena think about how sad she will be if she ever found out you left to just protect her how could you." I said to Elijah then turned to Stefan angry for what he's doing and knowing if Elena would be sad and angry at him.

"Now now Kathleena no need to be angry Stefan is only doing this to protect Elena and what's best for her." Elijah said making me turn to look at him with a look a look of disbelief and anger.

"You think this is to protect her I know how to protect her we've all been watching out for her making sure one of us isn't out of her sight, and if you think this is what's fucking best for her your completely fucking wrong she'll end up going suicide with Stefan gone and not knowing if he's still alive or not." I growled at him my fangs growing, knowing my eyes have turned black by now but still didn't stop talking to him.

"I know for sure I can keep Elena safe and you, you think by playing with people's head just so you can get what you want killing other people on the way is what's best then your one sick mother fucker." I told him hissing feeling my vampire face come full out.

"Now Kathleena why do you think I'm doing this just for me?" Elijah said acting innocent but I knew better than that and seen right through him.

"I may have never met Klaus, but I know he isn't going to just let Stefan live no he's going to do way more, so tell me Elijah what is it you're hiding from us?" I asked looking at him and he sighed but didn't say anything and just vanished.

"Stefan how in the hell could you do this to us and Elena especially what are you insane." I told him looking disappointed at how he tried fixing a situation.

"I thought it was what best for her and Elijah was promising to protect Elena as long as I do as he says." He said looking down.

"Well let's get out of here." Damon said looking mad at his brother and turned around with us following.

"Stefan you better tell Elena about this to or I'll tell her myself she needs to know she's apart of us now she's going to have to know or you might just loose her and her trust you had in her." I told Stefan softly and caught up with Stefan after hearing a quiet I know and grabbed Damon's hand and ran to our car and waited on Stefan, when we finally seen him we headed to their place and the whole way I was lost in my thoughts.

I had this feeling that Elijah isn't done yet and feel he'll be back soon and I hope this time it's not going to end up bad, but like everybody tells you, you'll never know you just have to wait and waiting I will do I will not let him take Stefan and I need to talk to Katherine I know she knows a lot about Elijah and Klaus and knows what Klaus is up to let's just hope she'll talk.

* * *

**Okay I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll have the next one posted up soon**


	25. Chapter 24

**Heyy guys I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter up in a few but I'm posting up two and I know this chapter is kind of long but I hope you liked this anyways…**

_Previously on chapter 23_

_I had this feeling that Elijah isn't done yet and feel he'll be back soon and I hope this time it's not going to end up bad, but like everybody tells you, you'll never know you just have to wait and waiting I will do I will not let him take Stefan and I need to talk to Katherine I know she knows a lot about Elijah and Klaus and knows what Klaus is up to let's just hope she'll talk…_

**Kathleena's P.O.V.**

Once we got to the Salvatore boarding house I seen Elena's car parked in the driveway and parked mine beside it after Stefan parked his in their garage and we got out and went into the house in silence.

"Kath, Damon." I heard Elena call out and walked out from the living room and stopped looking at Stefan briefly before looking back at me and walked over to me and grabbed my right hand since Damon was holding my left.

"Where have you been Stefan you had me worried." Elena asked looking at Stefan angrily making him look down ashamed.

"I was trying to protect you Elena, I won't you to be safe." he mumbled looking up at her.

"And you were going to do that how?" she asked frustrated and I could understand why I mean if I was in her position I would be trying to rip my head off at how stupid he was.

"I made a deal with Elijah that if I turn myself in to him and do whatever he asked and take him to where Katherine was he would keep you safe and away from Klaus." He told her this time not looking at her, but anywhere but at her.

"That's bullshit." Elena yelled making us all look at her surprised as Elena rarely cursed.

"How could you do that Stefan didn't you ever think that I may have been better off dying than be without you, you remember what happened last time and we both know how much of a wreck we were without each other, so please tell me how the hell you could do something so stupid like that." Elena asked not even bothering to wait for his answer as she ran out of the door crying.

"I'm with Elena Stefan you should have known not to do that but you did and just so you know you really shouldn't be trusting Elijah that much." I said shaking my head in disapproval.

"Why not?" Stefan asked looking at me and I looked right back at him in the eyes.

"Because, Klaus is Elijah's brother." I told him and he looked at me with shock and disbelief.

**Okay guys I hope you like it the next chapter is up so go ahead and click that next button and read that next chapter**


	26. Chapter 25

**Well Heyy guy here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy reading this chapter…**

_**Previously on chapter 24**_

_"I'm with Elena Stefan you should have known not to do that but you did and just so you know you really shouldn't be trusting Elijah that much." I said shaking my head in disapproval._

"_Why not?" Stefan asked looking at me and I looked right back at him in the eyes._

"_Because, Klaus is Elijah's brother." I told him and he looked at me with shock and disbelief._

Kathleena's P.O.V.

"Wait your telling me that Klaus and Elijah are brothers." Stefan asked still shocked, even Damon was looking at me shocked.

"Yes I am." I said nodding my head.

"Well how about we talk about this later I'm going to go do some things" I told them as I walked off and went down to the basement and grabbed two bags of blood and walked up to Damon's room grabbing one of my purses I keep here along with some of my clothes and changed into some jean short shorts and a blue lace tank top with some blue flip flops and put the blood bags in my purse, then left Damon's bedroom and went into the kitchen grabbing a small plastic cup and turned around about to leave to get Elena but bumped into a very familiar muscular chest.  
"And where do you think you're going." Damon asked smirking at me wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I am going to go cheer up Elena." I said to him smiling slightly as he kissed my forehead and let go of me.  
"Well don't be too long." He said as I walked to the front door turning around and look at him.  
"Oh and tell Stefan not to bother us she needs time he doesn't need to push it with her." I said smiling sadly and he nodded his head and walked upstairs.  
I decided to walk instead of asking Damon to use his car and it wasn't that much of a walk maybe only ten minutes, it would be shorter if I ran with my vampire speed but I didn't want to take a chance and get caught so I just walked enjoying the fresh air.  
**_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~~_~_**

Once I got to Elena's house I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.  
"Look Stefan I don't fee- oh Kathleena come in sorry I thought you were Stefan." Elena said looking sheepish but I waved my hand telling her it was fine.

"Um so what are you doing here?" Elena asked me looking slightly happy and confused to see me.  
"Well were going on a mission that's what I'm doing here." I told her smiling and she looked at me curious but smiled.  
"And what mission are we going on." She asked.  
"Well were going to the tomb to have a little talk with my dear sister." I whispered to her smiling and her mouth went into an O and she nodded her head.  
"Okay well let me put my shoes on and grab my purse then we can go in my car." Elena said and ran upstairs putting on her shoes and grabbed her purse then ran down stairs with her keys in her hand and she locked the house since nobody was there and got in the car driving to the tomb.

"What exactly are we going to do here?" Elena asked as we finally reached the old fells church and walked into it where Katherine was.  
"Well were going to find out what she knows about Klaus." I told her and she looked up at me shock.  
"She knows about Klaus?" Elena asked surprised and I nodded my head and we walked over to the tomb and with my strength pulled I open the tomb door that Damon and I shut a while back.  
"Oh Katty where are you, come out come out wherever you are." I shouted into the tomb calling Katherine the nickname when we were younger that she always hated.  
"You rang?" I heard a hoarse voice and seen Katherine walking over towards Elena and I, well more like dragged herself over to us because she's so weak.  
Once she go over to us she slid down the wall onto the ground right where it keeps her from escaping from the tomb and Elena and I followed her actions and sat down as I reached into my purse grabbing the plastic cup and one of the blood bags and sat them on the ground.  
"What do you want?" Katherine asked Elena, but she gasped and looked at me as I poured blood into the cup, her eyes starting to darken and veins appearing under her eyes and she opened her mouth showing her fangs trying to get to the blood.  
" We want answers, that's what we want and if you answer I'll give you blood." I told Katherine smiling and she looked up at me then Elena and sighed shaking her head.  
"I knew this would happen one way or another." She mumbled and looks back at me.  
"What is it you want to know about?" She asked making me smile bigger as she gave in and asked her a question that's had me completely curious and confused.  
"How do you know Klaus?" I asked her and she smirked leaning back making herself comfortable sighing.  
"You better make yourself comfortable this will be awhile." she warned us and looked straight ahead her eyes shut and she opened her mouth and started off saying...

**Oh shoot guys a cliffy well you'll find out what happens in the next chapter hope you're not too mad…**  
**p.s. don't forget to review  
Love you guys whole bunches damonluver14**


	27. not a chapter sorry

Hello guys im sorry i havent posted up a story my laptop is broke because of my cousin (GRRR) and its not fixable my screen on the inside and u can barley see the screen and so my story will be on hold BUT i wil try to have chapter up some how hopefully i got lucky that my aunt is letting me use her computer for a few minutes so i could post this up again guys im sorry u have no idea how sad i am tht i cnt post up any chapters or tht i havent i love writting stories it makes me happy tht most of u guys actually read them and like it but if i have to i will just try and go to the library to post u guys a chapter...sill be getting a new computer in a few months though so maybe the hold wont be put up for too long... well bye guys hopefully ill be able to put up a chapter soon...


End file.
